Party In My Dorm!
by Death Loves Chocolate
Summary: Ace is the most popular guy in school, hosting awesome parties in dorms, Mari is a hard working honor student on a scholarship, what happens when Ace invites Mari to one of his parties? Total hell. AcexOC
1. Invitation

I deleted my other story Finding Out The Truth because I thought it was stupid and went with this one instead. It's got more humor and is…more…uh…normal, then the other stuff I write, I altered personalities for this, I hope no one feels like they're favorite character was totally ruined by that, this is an AcexOC, and a bit of ShunxAlice. I don't know why I didn't put Baron in here…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, but stay away from my Mari!**

-XxXxXxX- Mari's POV

I glanced around at the hustling students, here at the prestigious Crosse University half of the students were serious scholarship students who were planning on become very high end executives or something, while the other half was a stuck up, rich, snotty foundation of sluts, bitchs, drunken boys, and people who got they're moms and dads to pay they're way in. If you haven't noticed yet, I'm a scholarship student. And I'm the top of the entire campus, highest grades always; my average was 99% (My mark got dragged down by a 98 I got before), Mari Mizumi at your service.

"Mari!" A red head called at me. I looked over at Alice. She was practically my only friend here; everyone else was too stuck up to approach me. You see I'm different even by nerd standards. My long dirty blond hair reaches almost to my waist and covers most of my face, my eyes are a deep emerald, but because of my hair they look like green slits, my style is different too. I wear mostly things with wide sleeves, or short sleeves sports jackets, and jeans or if I'm going for the wide sleeves a pair of long yoga pants. Today it was sport jacket day. My attitude was a whole different thing I spoke things logically and cruelly, saying on the truth. (Honesty is the best policy right?) Everyone things I'm mean or something.

Alice is totally different from me; she has long red hair that wave away from her brown eyes that were alive with light. Her usual pastel colored skirts and blouses matched her light and happy attitude. She was not only rich, but also very smart; she was one of the few 3% of the school that was smart and rich. (Yes I actually calculated that)

"Alice…" I said managing a voice that wasn't mean.

"What's up with you? You look bummed…oh." She said realizing that I always looked like that. "Anyway I'm guessing you got another 100 on the test? Ma-"

I passed her my test, we were both doing psychology, but I was going to become a psychologist, when Alice was going to work as a guidance counselor, she still took the harder courses though. She normally used my tests as reference for her notes.

"Wait how does the brain react t-"

"The sudden shock makes your pupils dilate and makes an adrenaline gland rushes blood to circulate causing the person to regain they're senses slightly." I told her, I knew Alice well, but not as well as the black haired boy that approached us.

"Shun!" Alice called happily, Shun was Alice's boyfriend, had been since her first year in high school.

"Hi Alice, hi Mari." He said, I waved slightly.

Shun wasn't so bad, but he wasn't really my friend, our slight social occurrences to each other were always very brief, I had nothing against him, he was very calm, and logical, he was as like Alice smart and rich. But he used his smarts to get in; he usually placed around 10th place to 20th place in the testing. I was just glad Alice didn't fall for some moron who would treat her horribly.

"Using Mari's tests again?" Shun asked her.

She nodded.

"Mari's so nice…I don't know how she came put up with me!" Alice laughed happily.

"I ignore anything stupid you say, simple." I told her.

"Meanie!" She told me, I chuckled lightly.

"Anyway I'm here because Ace is planning another party, he would come to invite you himself, but decided to let me." Shun said and handed Alice a slip of paper.

Let me explain Ace Kaname is the school's party king almost, he has what are apparently the best parties in the school, and they say it's like a club, he only invites people that he likes and there's even security to make sure no one whose not on 'the list' gets in, he's also (apparently) the cutest guy in school. Shun was a personal friend of Ace and was one of only about 19 VIPS, it was like Ace's crew almost, Ace himself I'd meet only once, he wasn't too bad, and I didn't have anything against him like Shun, I've never bothered to look at his scores, but at least he was one of those womanizers most of the rich boys here were.

"Who said I couldn't deliver the invitation personally Shun?" a cocky voice asked, I looked straight forward brushing a bit of my hair out of the way to see.

Speak of the devil.

Ace had gray eyes that rippled out in a way id' never seen before, with slightly tussled pale blue hair he always seemed to be in his torn jeans and slightly baggy shirts.

"Speak of the devil…" Shun smirked. Shun and me did tend to think alike…strange.

"But then again Alice is always welcome at my parties, invitation or not, your are a VIP Shun." Ace told him.

"Why are you here then? Shouldn't you be running from fan girls?" Shun asked him.

"I got Dan to dress like me and die his hair for the day, I have some invitations to hand out." He told him.

"Moron, no other word describes him better." Shun said.

"He volunteered, said it was good training for track." Ace told him.

Dan was one of Ace's friend that he actually hung out with (The other 17 VIPS are just good friends) the trio was all but inseparable. Ace was by far the most energetic one of the three, I'd meet him, he was here on a scholarship for sports, I may not look or seem like it, but I was also a star at sports, I rated top in that too, but I never joined any teams no matter how much the coaches beg me.

"Why are you here then?" Shun asked him.

"I'm delivering invitations." He told him.

"I don't understand I already gave Alice her's." Shun told him.

"Not her! You always invite her, so I don't bother anymore. She's practically a VIP." Ace said. "Mari Mizumi, here."

I brushed more hair out of the way to look at what Ace held out to me. A small card…

"Your invited to the party, I hope to see you there." He told me.

"Why would I possibly waste my time on such a thing?" I asked him taking the invitation and looking at it.

"Mari…you need to loosen up!" Alice told me.

"And why would you invite me, most hated person on campus? I don't mean to be rude to you Kaname, but I would rather not waste my time." I told him.

"A. I find you very interesting. B. How is it a waste of time?" He asked me.

"Reaction to A. I am a character, so I understand that. B. I need to send a report back to my parents on that day." I told him. "I apologize for my rudeness. Your one of the very few people I can tolerate, so I don't want be rude."

"Case you change your mind, or if Alice can change your mind, keep the invitation." He told me.

"I can do that much." I said and slid it into my books. "Alice I'm off to our next class."

"Eh? Mari! Wait up!" Alice yelled, kissing Shun before running after me.

-XxXxXxX- Mari & Alice's Dorm

"Come on Mari, you practically never leave the dorm, why not go to Ace's party?" Alice asked me. "Your parents can live one week without a report!"

"I don't want to waste my time on those sort of things Alice, I'm sorry." I told her. "I want to make my life easier when I grow up, not become a drunken moron."

"Mari, your beyond perfect! What could one night do? Besides a part of life is also to relax when you need to, I've never seen you smile once." She told me.

"I know your right, but I don't mind at all Alice." I told her.

"Please Mari!" She told me.

I finished blow-drying my hair and walked to my bed, pulling out the book I was currently reading 'War and Peace'. I sighed at Alice; nothing would stop her once she had her mind set on making someone, of making herself do a certain thing,

"I don't want to Alice honestly, besides I bet no one wants me there." I sighed.

"Ace, the most popular boy on campus wants you there, no one going to complain!" Alice told me.

"If I go to this one party, do you promise not to make me go to any more?" I asked her, she was being beyond annoying right now, no matter if she was my best friend or not this was torture, even to a normal person with high tolerance, I was a weird person with a very low tolerance.

She nodded.

"I'll go, but I have nothing to wear but all my stuff." I told her.

"You can borrow a set of darker clothing that I have, it's a black skirt with red trim, and a long sleeves black t-shirt with red trim." She told me.

I sighed, as Alice spoke on and on about things, I was going to finish war and peace today too…but little did I know that after that very party, my life would become a large twist and twirl of, getting a boyfriend, roses hanging from my dorm door, confessions, a new style, and a kidnapping even…

So? What do you think? Mari's style is weirder then my before Maris, but Ace is going to change that very soon! Leave your thoughts please! Is it too OOC? Should I make Mari put up a little more of a fight against Alice sometimes? Should I introduce Runo as Dan's girlfriend? Maybe I could make Ace more of a punk then a guy who just does things because they're 'interesting' (ROFL I got the idea from Xerxes Break in Pandora Hearts, it's a manga you guys should read!) Please Review! I want to make my story better in anyway possible! That's why I want to get a beta reader! ROFL trying to become a beta reader too! Review and I'll make Ace/Mari love you forever! (No I don't have that power…yet)

**-xxxAnime Lovelyxxx**


	2. Party & Blackmail

**Heeeeeeyyyy! Whaz goin on? I sound dumb right? Anyway, I decided to update this again, I have another story called 'Unseen' I haven't updated in a while, it's my main story I have to update the 8****th**** chapter soon…hmm…even though it's the summer I got offered a job to tutor a little kid who got bad grades in reading (not to brag but I have an average that ranges between 85 to 90) so I decided to take it on, reading is one of my favorite things to do! Anyway this in this chapter Mari's going to go to Ace's party, with…mixed results, to be honest I'm just going with a flow…my mind thinks it up, I have no idea what the ending is right now, but I have sub plots I want to add in. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: -sob- I don't own Bakugan…**

-XxXxXxX- Ace's POV

Mari Mizumi…she was an interesting person, smart, cool, but she hides herself for some reason…like she wants to shield herself from the world, she must have had a hard past or something, I walked with Shun to our class, both of us had different things we wanted to become, but we were both in the same general lessons like Mari and Alice. The only reason I knew Mari was because of Alice, I had to thank her one day.

"Why did you really invite Mari?" Shun asked.

"I'm hurt Shun…" I told him in an 'innocent' voice.

"…"

"I meant what I said, she's interesting to me…I don't know why…" I told him shoving my hands into my pockets.

"So you like her." He said.

"What? NO! She's just an interesting character!" I told him.

"So you like her." He said.

"Shun. I don't like her, I just wonder what the result will be!" I told him.

"So you like her." He said.

"NO!"

"Denial." He said.

"HELL NO!"

"Denial." He said.

"God…" I muttered.

"Denial…" he ushered again.

I was seriously ready to punch the living crap out of him right now. Shun was annoying, but I liked his calm outside, the sad thing was a lot of the time he always said things like this in a straight face. Especially in situations like this, when he made fun of me, he was one of the few people that got on my nerves.

"Sup'?" I saw Dan walk up to us. His face was happily dumb looking, he was annoying in a completely different manner, he was just moronic.

"Hello campus moron." Shun said.

"I will pretend I did not hear that." He told him. "Anyway usuals for the party?"

"Not." I said. "I invited Mari Mizumi."

"Wha?" Dan asked. "Do you like her?"

I just punched him. Hard.

-XxXxXxX- Mari's POV

"I can't believe you own this Alice." I told her, looking down at the black shirt and skirt, both with matching red trim.

"I like my pastels better." She said.

"I understand that." I told her. Looking at her own pastel attire. "I still can't believe I got dragged into this…"

"Come on…your just going to leave me at a party like that?" She asked me.

"I'm guessing that Shun would kill any man that comes within a 9 foot radius of you." I told her, remembering Shun's very pissed expression when a guy tried to hit on Alice, last I remembered he transferred to another university, or college, but I never thought about college myself…to hands on, I like enclosed places.

After a very long walk to what didn't seem like Ace's dorm (he was rich, so he probably paid another student to use theirs). I sighed and looked at all the people awing, there was actually security, I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I gave the man my pass, he almost seemed to jump out of his position when he saw me and Alice and immediately let us in.

Gasp.

Stare.

This was not a dorm.

This was a nightclub.

That was my first intention. It was a dark room with colorful lights flashing everywhere, and the music was so loud it seemed to actually emit a wave of pressure at you. Alice giggled happily; she'd been to a few before, thanks to Shun.

"So like Ace to go all out." She laughed. "Come on!" Pulling me to the sides so we could walk over I saw Ace, Shun, and Dan to the side, Ace was leaning against the wall sipping on something, Shun seemed to be blending in, simply tapping his foot to the beat of the music, and Dan was looking at the crowd with satisfaction.

"Shun!" Alice called and run to hug him, I sighed.

"Mari?" Ace asked, totally shocked by my presence.

I nodded.

"I convinced Mari to come with me." Alice told him.

"How she did it I forget," I said, with another sigh I glared sharply at Alice, which she didn't notice since my hair was covering my eyes.

Ace pulled some hair away from my eyes.

"Why do you keep your hair in your eyes?" he asked me.

"Because I want to." I said, pushing his hand away.

"Mari doesn't like to show people her face, she's already hated, I don't think adding to the fire would be a good thing, only I know what she looks like!" Alice giggled.

"Oh?" Ace asked, looking at me with dangerous interest.

"No." I said, as his mouth opened.

"Why not? A simple change of clothing, and change of hair style could make a huge difference in a person like you." He told me with a shrug. "You can keep the colors even, all I was going to ask was if I could see what I could do with what I have now."

"No." I said.

"Bu-"

"N-O. NO. Is there something about that we do not understand Kaname?" I asked him with a growl.

"…" he smirked.

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow. Suddenly both Dan and Shun grabbed me. "What the hell?" I almost screamed.

"Sorry, but we're a bit interested too." Dan said sticking out his tongue and shrugging.

Okay, I may have taken a course in Judo, but I couldn't mange Shun who like freaking ninja almost, and Dan was on the wrestling team, no matter how skinny he looks.

Without warning Ace tied my hair up into a long ponytail, leaving short bangs that brushed over my eyebrows, he then took a pair of scissors and cut the long sleeves off my black shirt, leaving them at almost straps, with seams tom at the ends, he trimmed the skirt to see the seams too, and straightened it out, it only reached my knees, but hugged onto me tightly, swiftly he then took the cut off fabric and wrapped then around my wrists like cuff links. I knew when I was beaten to I just went with it, I would hurt him later.

"Wait…your eyes are green?" he asked me.

"Are you color blind Kaname?" I asked him.

He just continued, and when he was done I didn't even look like Mari any more.

"Ace…that was my outfit." Alice said.

"Sorry." Ace said sheepishly as I awed into the mirror. "You might as well give it to her thought, they look to small to be yours anymore."

Alice sighed, but she nodded.

"Mari looks so much better though, like she's actually ready to have fun." Alice giggled and I heard Dan laugh.

I began to walk out.

"Mari?" Alice shouted after me.

"I'm leaving." I told her. "I refuse to walk around any longer looking like this, I'm hated already my looks will only draw more attention."

"Come on Mari, you look nice." Ace told me.

"Better then usual." Shun said and I shot a glare at him. He cringed back; at least they noticed when I was pissed now.

"I don't care…" I told him.

"Mari…stop being a fuddy duddy!" Alice said and almost jumped on me, causing commotion to ring across the room.

"THAT'S NOT A WORD!" I told her.

"She seems more energetic…" Dan laughed.

Serious I was ready to beat the living crap out of him.

" Let me go Alice!" I growled at her and ran out of the room.

-XxXxXxX- Ace's POV

Okay, Mari was actually very, very pissed.

"I'll go look for her." I said, reassuring Alice.

"You're not going to stay at the party Ace?" A slutty rich girl walked up to me, Karin…god why did I even invite her?

"No." I said and let, she wasn't in they're dorm, but as I walked back I did find her at a cherry blossom tree we had on campus.

"Leave me alone." She said before I could even say anything.

"You really are 'the coldest girl on campus,'" I told her.

"Like I care." She growled at me, she'd put her hair down again, but her clothing remained unchanged. "If you're here to laugh at why I chose not to show my face, then go ahead, I've been laughed at a lot."

"Alice is worried about you." I told her.

"Let her worry." She told me,

"Keep your hair up, you have a pretty face." I told her and pulled her hair up again. She slapped my hand harshly and turned to look at me.

"Don't touch me." I could see the glare under the veil of blond hair.

"Keep your hair up for classes tomorrow." I told her.

"Are you threatening me?" She asked me. "What's your blackmail then Kaname?"

I thought about it for a moment, and smirked at her, grabbing her wrist I pulled her towards me and kissed her. A gentle brush of our lips, but that was all.

She looked like she was about to kill me when I let go.

"That." I told her.

"…" She looked like she was trying to form words, but her shock wouldn't let her.

"So Mrs. Super-scholarship-student, are you going to listen to what I say or not?" I asked her, and she growled but sat by.

Sort of a cliffhanger…not much though…I wonder what Ace's details are? He is really in denial? Doe he like Mari? If Mari does put her hair up and change her style, what will the reaction be? Why am I asking you all these questions when you don't know the answer to them? I feel dumb…anyway I'll see you in a bit, I have to update 'Unseen' check it out if you want to see what a shy Ace with black wings mixed with a gentle nice, interested Mari! Please Review on this chapter too! I would appreciate ideas of some sort.

**-xxxAnime Lovelyxxx**


	3. You Have Green Eyes?

Your lucky. I decided to update this instead of 'Unseen', mostly because I finally got over a writers block for this story. I NEED TO UPDATE THESE THINGS BEFORE I FORGET OR I'LL PROBABLY NEVER REMEMBER! A sad little problem I have…

**Anyway here's the next chapter! (Mari uses profound language here, just an FYI)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan**

**You have green eyes?**

-XxXxXxX- Mari's POV

He tricked me into it…

I hate myself…

What the hell was I doing…

Around a guy like him…

I was a moron…

Now…

My life would be hell…

"Mari…your not the one to fall for blackmail…I get that you don't want this to happen either way but STOP ASSUMING THE FEEBLE POSITION AND GET UP! IT'S NOT HELPING!" Alice told me, I glared at her, and for once she actually saw it, since my hair was tied up.

Should I explain? Well you see after Ace explained the idea of his blackmail he then…

"_Why do you think that's going to work on me? People hate me already, what's a bit more?" I scoffed at his feeble attempt after recovering from shock._

"_Because of what else is going to happen." He told me._

"_Hm?"_

"_If the students know the teachers will probably catch on, and you getting on they're good side is sort of like your strategy right? So the teachers might even hate you. Not to mention I'll say you're the one who kissed me." He told me, I snapped then._

HOW COULD I EVER LET THAT MORON GET TO ME? I WAS SUCH AN IDIOT! I growled to myself again and had Alice tie my hair up again.

After a very long walk to class, of whispers, slight laughs, and even a few perverted glances, I was glad to be hidden under the safety of my desk again…god…so I sat, watching people go past me as I skimmed over the text book once more, I wasn't much of a person who studies, but my almost photo-graphic memory helped a lot, some people used to call me a nerd who'd stay in all day and never do anything, but that was when I was 12, I'd only started training Judo, Kendo, and even Aikido when I was 14. Sure I only had 5 years of experience, but that was enough to crush someone with my black belts…(note to self: Never give anyone anything long enough to go around your neck…)

As soon as class began the teacher called on attendance.

"Mizumi?"

Normally I would just raise my hand, since I had a perfect attendance (Mother always told me that perfection was key in life…), but today it was different. I raised my hand, but he seemed to look around with noticing me at all.

"Is Mizumi not here today?" He asked.

"I'm here." I called, with an annoyed look on my face.

"Ah good." He said, and then looked at me for a minute with an interested expression. "Mizumi…you have green eyes? I never noticed."

My left eye twitched slightly. I nodded, with a very annoyed look, he flinched back and continued to call on names.

"Mari, you should have such a scary expression when people can see your face." Alice told me as we walked to our break.

"Alice, may I ask you IF I LOOK LIKE I CARE?" I asked her.

"No…" she sighed. "I guess whatever Ace blackmailed you with must have been really serious…" She giggled. "I'll have to get it out of him…I wonder what could make YOU turn into this."

I sighed and dropped the subject as we walked in silence a few boys walked up to us, I didn't recognize them, but then again they were probably in a different class then I was, or maybe I just ignored them. They didn't seem to be so smart, what with the snotty rich kid look and all, also, they were wearing pure silk. (Don't ask me how I know, please)

"Say…are you new here? We would be pleasured to show such a beautiful lady around." A blond one told me.

"E-eh…please calm down…" Alice told me, as I noticed my anger rise again.

"Are you serious?" I growled at them and glared sharply, keeping a cool outside, but I bet they could almost see the dark aura I emitted.

"I-is something the matter?" The other one asked me.

"Hell yes." I growled. "It's Mari Mizumi you bastards." I growled.

"EHH?" They both gasped.

The blond one examined my face for a while then looked at me with a puzzled look. I growled at him again.

"Wait…Mizumi…you have green eyes?" he asked me.

"Yes…so now you know, go take your bitching somewhere else!" I snarled at them, and pointed to the side, they both moved quickly letting me go by, as I stormed away, Alice following behind me.

"Mari…it's so strange seeing this, people actually have the guts to come up and talk to you!" Alice laughed as we sat down under a tree on campus.

"Cause they don't know it's me!" I sighed and lay down looking up at the foliage…finally some pea-

"Sup'?" A familiar pair of gray eyes and a wad of pale blue hair looked down on me, I jumped into a sitting position.

"I scared Mari…sweet." Ace laughed with that damned cocky smirk on his face. It would have been sweet for ME just to punch it into the tree and shove his head into the pavement…

"You blackmailed Mari and it worked, that takes skill." Shun said coming up from behind him with Dan, suddenly Dan slipped.

"No…it takes skill to trip on a flat surface." Ace said and laughed at the sight of Dan.

"Shut up Ace!" Dan growled.

"What it was simply a harsh compliment." Ace shrugged, snuck up from behind him and my foot made contact with the back on his head.

He fell over and his face made contact with the grass, unfortunately it was not the pavement…

"What was that for?" He asked me.

"I just thought that maybe that you would enjoy my 'harsh compliment'." I told him.

"This doesn't compliment me at all!" He growled.

"It doesn't have to, it just has to be harsh." I told him, whamming my foot into his face, knocking him down again.

I heard Alice giggle, and I saw Dan almost burst out laughing. Even Shun had a light smirk on his face. Ace growled at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and smirked myself.

"What the hell do you have against me?" He demanded.

"BAKA!" I screamed and punched his nose straight on with the 3-inch punch I learn in Judo.

"OW!" He screamed.

"YOU DESERVE IT DAMNIT!" I told him and turned to walk away.

"Should we stop them?" Alice asked Shun stifling a giggle.

"Naw…I'm going to post this on Youtube." He told him and showed her a video camera. Hey…where'd he get that thing?

"You blackmailed me, humiliated me, and I'm sure forcing yourself onto someone counts as sexual assault!" I told him with a growl.

"Sorry for trying to make your life better." He scoffed.

"Wait one second." Dan said. "Mari, you have green eyes?" He asked me.

Instead of getting an answer he got a kick. To…where it hurts. (He's a guy so…yeah).

"Ow…I can't have kids anymore…" Dan squeaked as he fell over.

"I going to post that on Youtube too you know?" shun asked him.

"Shun you…bastard…" Dan squeaked.

"I'm going back to our dorm Alice…I'll see you in our next class." I told Alice storming out once more.

**Ta-da! That's the chapter, Mari bares her violent side! Maybe I should get her a katana…(Japanese sword, better known as a samurai sword) that would make Ace's life even worse…apparently she doesn't like it when people mess with her style. I like that. I wish I could be like that! Doesn't everyone though? In the next chapter we will see if Mari decides to keep her transformation or not. (ROFL I called it a transformation) And yes, Mari's eyes are an elegant emerald green. So lady like…except for the violence…the snarling…the growling…and the shouting…no comment. See you guys soon!**

**-My new pen name is Death Loves Chocolate! I was going to do Death and Chocolate, but that was taken (NO I am not emo, I'm Goth, there's a difference you know?), it sounds cool, mostly because I'm more into the writing of Drama and Angst, review!**

**-Death Loves Chocolate**


	4. Ace's Apologie & Mari: Mind Reader

**SSSSSUUUUUPPPPPP? My friend just faked an asthma attack. Sorry had to get that out of my system, writing when I'm angry is good, because then I can direct it towards Mari's feelings and it helps me write much much better! Unless it's in Ace's POV, just a little fact about me that I know no one really cares about…yeah…anyway the only reason she faked it was because I was seriously pissed at her. Since I was trying to help her relationship with a boy, for some reason he decided to steal the book that was in my bag at the time, IT WAS THE 5****th**** DAMN VOLUME OF PANDORA HEARTS! So I threatened to (Quote me) 'I'LL RIP YOUR GODAMNED NECK OFF KEVIN!' (End quote) I'm still pissed; no one really cares, so I'm just going to start the chapter now.**

**Disclaimer: Bakugan is not CURRENTLY in my possession (When I become rich, I'm going to buy it!)**

Apologies aren't Ace's thing & Mari the Mind Reader

-XxXxXxX- Ace's POV

"She seemed mad…is that a bad thing?" I asked Alice.

"Considering now Dan can't have kids, she kicked you multiple times…for you it probably is." Alice said sheepishly. "She's been like that since she woke up."

Um…maybe blackmail isn't a good thing when she will probably beat me up…badly…I might not be able to have kids…

"Why are you here anyway?" Alice asked us.

"Ace wanted to see how Mari was coping. Translation: He likes her." Shun said.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"We sound like second graders."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"DO NOT."

"I should go check on Mari…she might hurt someone else…" Alice told me.

"I'm going to post this on Youtube then…" Shun told me and held up the footage of Mari continuously kicking me, and then kicking Dan…where it hurts.

"I have practice pretty soon." Dan said…leaving me…I thought I might as well go for a walk, but my life was rarely so simple.

As I wandered aimlessly I saw Mari sitting under a tree. A bit of hair fell over her eyes, she seemed to be looking out to the city; the university was built on an incline almost, so you could see the city below.

I wondered if I should say sorry or something, but I thought that it might have been better to leave her alone for a little while, she actually did seem really pissed at me.

"I already know your there." She said,

DOES SHE READ MINDS?

"Uh…" Was my genius response.

I sat down next to her and looked down, but that's when figured she wasn't looking down; she was staring at the clouds aimlessly.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, I was shocked how little presence she had, it was like she wasn't there, and when I closed my eyes I actually believed that she wasn't there…cool, but why was she so pissed at me for a simple change in style?

She was the first one to break the silence.

"I bet your wondering why I'm so pissed at you." She told me.

Seriously, she must be reading my mind.

"Actually, yes." I told her.

"I wasn't always so cold and stuff. My mother and father died when I was young, and my grandparents raised me to be like this I guess, it might be a bit hard to believe, but…I used to be a little preppy girl, I almost never wore black and pink was my favorite color." She scoffed.

I stared at her for a moment.

"Seriously?"

"Do I have to kick you again?" she asked me.

"NO!' I said.

She giggled slightly, I'd never heard her laugh, but it was almost like small tinkling bells, a high pitch sound, but it was gentle. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?

"Why do you even care about me?" She asked me coolly.

"…I guess I find you really interesting…the fact that you chose to be who you are right now…people like you make me want to look into what you do, who you are, and make me want to see what would happen if you changed." I told her sheepishly.

"I guess you know now at least…" She scoffed.

She didn't seem so mad; she seemed to be playing with my words almost…what was up with that?

"Oh yeah…sorry if I seem to be playing with your words a little." She told me.

SERIOUSLY? What the hell?

I wanted to apologize, but…I guess it wasn't really in me.

"Mari…apologies aren't really what I would do, or my thing but you seem really mad." I told her. "So I'm really sorry for making you be someone you don't want to be. You can't put your hair down, and change your style back if you want. I don't care."

"…" She looked at me for a moment.

"Thanks." She told me with the smallest smile.

-XxXxXxX-

I had told Mari she could be herself, but just then the next day…

Me, Shun, and Dan walked to where Alice and Mari usually ate, only to find a girl with a long blond ponytail, and emerald green eyes, wearing a short sleeves that hugged her figure with a grim reaper design on it **(A/N: I wanted to use Shinigami, but I was scared some people wouldn't understand…Shinigami means death god) **it was black and different shades of gray, her black skirt was solid black with a silver trim, a pair of scarlet colored crossing belts and a black chocker with a bow to the side, her hair was tied with a red ribbon.

"Hi Alice and…" Dan said then stopped. "Um…are you new?"

"Nice to meet you." She said, and I could see Alice stifle laughs. "Names Mari, Mari Mizumi."

"WHAT?" We all almost screamed as the two girls laughed.

SO! Mari improved on what Ace decided as her style (that's actually and outfit I wish I owned), and she kept the ponytail, even adding in a red ribbon, and a black chocker with a bow, -sigh- -.- if only Asians could have blond hair like that…without dying it. Please review, and continue to read! I'll post the next chapter when I finished up chapter 9 of 'Unseen', which probably means a new chapter in about 1-2 days, I find myself with nothing better to do on the computer then type up my stories, hope your enjoying them and review!

-Death Loves Chocolate

P.S: I'm looking for a beta reader for this story, if anyone is interested, or knows a good beta reader for stories about Bakugan, then PM me. I would appreciate it a lot!


	5. Alice's Birthday & Mari 4 Hire

**Hello~What's up peoples? This is the 5****th**** chapter of PIMD (Party In My Dorm)! Of course I'm guessing you all knew that! : 3 I might not be able to update as often because I got a job (YES! A 13 year old can get a job) I'm tutoring a girl in the neighborhood; she's Chinese so she doesn't have a very…large vocabulary. But I'm getting paid! (More money to go towards my 'For Buying Bakugan Later In your Life When Your Super Rich' Fund) 6 bucks an hour isn't much, but considering I love to read, and that I've already made like 70 bucks, I'm okay with it! I'm super pumped now! -wait that sounds dumb… … …anyways… I'm going to start the chapter now, because I have nothing else to say, and now I'm just rambling, ON WITH THE STORY! –Triumph look-**

**Alice's Birthday & Mari 4 Hire**

-XxXxXxX- Shun's POV **(A/N well it's an Alice chapter after all)**

Alice's birthday was coming up…

What do you get a girl whose totally kind, uncaring, sweet, gentle, selfless, and uncertain?

I have no idea…

Why am I worried you ask?

She's my GIRLFRIEND, and I LOVE her.

WHY IS THAT IN CAPS LOCK? Whatever, I have bigger issues right now…I don't give a crap if Mari decided to change her style, Ace's is one that cares that he can stare at her now (He so likes her) I am more concerned with the fact that Alice's birthday is in 4 DAYS and I have nothing to get her…

We continuously sat with Alice and Mari during lunch, since of course I wanted to be with Alice and even thought Ace won't admit it he wants to stare at Mari, by the Mari's hair changed again, now bangs flow over her left eye covering it, it was cool, and her new style made her look actually social (Unlike the normal solid black, it's turned into designs, skulls, scythes, threats, etc), shock.

"Shun you look tense, is something wrong?" Alice asked, I could see Mari and Ace smirk, they knew what was going on, I shot a glare at Ace, since he was beside me, but Mari was left of due to the fact that Alice would see.

"Nothing." I told her, keeping a calm and cool look.

She stopped talking, but looked at me with a worried expression, anymore of this crap and my cover would be blown, unless Mari, Dan, or Ace tell her first…

After classes, I pulled Mari aside, resulting in her throwing me over her shoulder, damn…I wasn't very ninja.

"What the hell?" She asked me. "I thought it would be some random guy like for the past few days…"

"I wanted to ask you something." I told her.

"About Alice." She told me, almost reading my mind, ACE WAS RIGHT. Crap.

"Yeah it's abo-" 

"Her birthday present." She said.

"Right, I do-"

"You don't know what to get her." She told me.

"So I wa-"

"Wondering if I could help you?" She asked me.

I stopped and we stood there for a few moments.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"So?" She asked me.

"I thought you already knew…" I told her.

"No, what do you want me to do. I know what you want to talk about, I don't' know what you want me to do." She told me and looked at me coolly.

"Take her shopping." I told her. "Then look around a few shops and stuff, then tell me what things she seems the most interested in. I'll find out a way to attach a spy camera or something to your bag." I said.

"So." She said.

"So?"

"What's in it for me?" She asked.

Um…what the hell?

"Uh…30 bucks?"

"35." She said.

"Why 35?"

"I need some new nail polish. I was hearing that Ardene was having a sale, 2 for 5 bucks." She said. "The 30's going for a bat pendent I was eyeing a few days ago."

"Fine." I said.

"I'll take her tomorrow, we have a day off after all." She said and happily took the 35 dollars I handed to her, a small price to pay for seeing Alice smile…

-XxXxXxX- The Next Day –XxXxXxX-

The very next day I got a camera attached to Mari's bag, and I saw it in our dorm as they set off, Ace was still asleep…that guy could sleep through a damn hurricane…

"Mari…is something wrong? Normally you would go shop on your own." Alice asked Mari as they got in Alice's car.

"_I wanted your opinion on some stuff, and I also wanted to hang out," Mari noted._

Ace peeked open his eyes.'

"Hm? Shun? What're ya doin?" He asked me groggily, still half asleep, he saw Mari on the screen and perked up. (He so likes her)

"Getting Alice the perfect gift." I said.

"O-kay…how exactly will spying on Alice and Mari help you?" He asked me.

"I paid Mari to spy and to do this, they're going shopping." I said. "I'll look to see what Alice seems the most interested in."

"…" He didn't say anything. "I knew I forgot something. I might as well watch too, I need to get Alice a gift."

They'd arrived at the mall and Alice was already dragging Mari around, She seemed to be looking into hair supplies and stuff, soon after Mari finally got her black and silver nail polish at Ardene.

"_Mari what was that thing you wanted my opinion on?" Alice asked Mari._

"_It's in a different shop." She said._

_A few more stores later I realized how boring it was, until…_

"_Mari! I know you can't afford anything there, but can we please go look?" Alice asked and pointed to Tiffanies, _

"…" _Was Mari's response as she was dragged into the store._

_There, Mari stood while Alice eyed earrings and bracelets, this got me interested._

"_Oh…" Alice said in awe as she looked at a silver colored dove on a charm bracelet. _

"Perfect." I sighed happily, knowing that I hadn't screwed up totally.

"I'll get her and iTunes gift card, she said she wanted some new songs for her iPod after all." Ace scoffed.

-XxXxXxX- Ace's POV

After I noticed that Shun left off, I was about to change the TV so I could watch Spongebob Squarepants. **(A/N: Sorry I just HAD to do that)**

Until I noticed Mari, she'd put her bag down in plain view of her, she was still at the Tiffany store, she was glancing at a necklace, a black rose made of onyx with emerald surrounding the ring that held it, the chain looked like pure silver (Hey I'm rich, I know this stuff).

"Mari?" Alice called and snapped Mari out of her trance.

"Y-Yeah! I'm coming!" She called, but not before looking at the price and cringing. She grabbed her bag, and I was very interested.

I sighed to myself.

Was Shun right?

I WOULD NOT ACCEPT IT!

I wouldn't let that bastard win again. He was always right, what was he some sort of supercomputer in a human form or something? God I sound like Dan. I still remember once he tried to have a Jedi battle with me, I called the colorful stick, a colorful stick made of plastic, and he screamed at me, apparently he's my father…I always thought my father as rich, tall, pale blue hair, living in the city, and…oh yeah, NOT 19 years old…getting off topic.

Anyway Alice's birthday was coming up and I knew what Shun was going to get her, and I knew I was going for a pair of earrings, but for some reason I still bought that necklace that Mari was eyeing so attentively.

"Is this a gift for your girlfriend?" The lady at the counter asked me.

"No…it's just…" I stuttered and gave up.

She smiled at me and even gave me a small card…WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH ME?

When I got back, Dan looked at me.

"You only needed to get Alice a present right? Why do you have 2 bags?" he asked me, then his eyes widened and he smirked. "Or is it something for Mari?"

My eyes widened and he smirked again.

"I'M RIGHT!" he said and pointed a finger at me, trying to grab the bag.

I kicked him in the face (ROFL like a replay of what Mari did to me) as he came at it.

"It's not a gift for Mari, it's something for myself, a dog tag." I told him, COMPLETE LIE.

"Dude, you like her, your in denial." Dan told me. "If even I can notice it, then you don't just LIKE her, you LOVE her."

"So you admit you're dumb?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"N-NO!" He said. "It's just that, well, you both…. um…" He tried to find something to say I went back to the dorm.

Only to have Shun grab me and take me to Mari and Alice's dorm, I'd never been inside the girl's dorm, but it was really nice, nice pastel colors with a few cooler shades, the window was like those couch things where Mari was reading a book, I tried to look at the title. It was something in Greek…why Greek?

"What the hell was that for?" I demanded Shun.

"We need to set up for Alice's birthday!" He protested.

"She lives here, and I'm sure that her birthday is 3 days away, you want her to sleep in decorations for 2 nights?" Mari asked him.

"Uh…" He said.

"And that…" She pointed at Shun. "Is the reason I do not want to have a boyfriend, screws with your brain, even a tolerable person like Shun."

"Whatever, can't you hide them somewhere?" He asked Mari.

"Sure, my closet is empty expect for a few new outfits, I'm too busy rearranging my other ones together." She said, he opened the closet…there was literally nothing there but 4 outfits, all of Mari's other clothes I could see beside her bed (the one with a black spider on the pillow), a few were cut up, there was a sewing kit next to it, and a can of spray paint. So she'd gotten artistic. It suited her…

"Then you have to help me too Mari." Shun told her.

"Why?" she asked continuing her book, not even bothering to look at Shun.

"Aren't you Alice's friend?" He asked.

"Yes."

"And you'd do her favors."

"Yes."

"But not now."

"Bingo."

"I do not comprehend this Mari." I told her.

"You mind does not comprehend a lot of things, Alice told me she doesn't want you to plan a huge party and get al worked up about it, so just chill." She told Shun.

"Thanks for the tip…" he said.

"So then…20 bucks dude." She said and held her hand out. "That's my price on tips."

"I should never hire you again…" Shun muttered, Alice's birthday would be…different and we all knew it.

**Yay! I'm finally done, sorry it took so long, I hadn't gotten a response for my new beta reader for 'Unseen' so I had to wait a little before posting this. Sorry for that. I'll update faster next time, Mari is now hiring Shun, we finally see lengths that Ace will go to for Mari, and will Alice's birthday be a total disaster, or the best day of her life? I wonder…actually I don't wonder cause I already know! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-cough-cough- sorry I'm up at 1 am doing this for you guys, cause I love you all sooooo much! No I was actually bored. So anyway, review I can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

**-Death Loves Chocolate**


	6. Valentine's Day: Ace's Confession

**SO WE HAVE REACHED THE 6****TH**** CHAPTER OF OUR CHRONICAL! Sorry, my friend made me watch 'Star Wars' the other day, and then we were making fun of it on group chat (Sisi! I am your…mother, wait wha?) Anyway, what's going on with you guys? I wanted to make Alice's birthday as weird, and strange as possible, I forgot to mention the dates, I made the birthday's up, cause I don't' really know. Alice's birthday is on February 10****th****, but Mari dresses like it's summer…that country is near the equator…um…I really didn't think this though, oh well! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! All I care is if people like it! HAHAHAHAHAHAH-I need a chill pill had too many mentos-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, but I soon will! Watch out!**

-XxXxXxX- Mari's POV

And so with that 3 days passed in a flash, Alice's birthday was all set up with balloons and streamers and stuff, Shun was freaking out (I had a video camera), and Ace seemed to be all fidgety for some reason. I just shrugged it all off, not that I really cared about they're business.

"Shun…where are we going?" I heard Alice say from behind our door. (Our dorms were really big, the size of a small house a per, we are prestigious after all)

"Just wait." He told her and opened the door, a few of our, or should I say Alice, Shun, Ace, and Dan's friends were their, along with say…the whole damn student body, as soon as Ace goes anyone goes, even I was being bugged about being invited all day yesterday…ugh. Ace that asshole. I needed to kick him again.

As soon as Shun took off her blindfold every shouted.

SURPRISE!

I blew on a noisemaker, and smiled at Alice from the side. Since Shun knew I wouldn't shout, or jump or something, he got me something I would do, I made another 10 bucks off Shun. :)

After a few happy tears from Alice, I passed her my present, wrapped in cool pastel colors, and with a yellow ribbon on the top.

"Pastel blue and yellow, your favorite colors right?" I asked her with a smile, and then I heard a shatter behind me, that better not have been the glass figurine I got from Alice a while back.

She nodded happily and slid the ribbon out of the bow, as the box fell apart a small to show a locket in the shape of a diamond, it was colored gold, she popped it open and a picture of her stretching my face into a smile appeared, it was when my hair was still down, she giggled and smiled.

"When I first met you, I tried to make you smile all the time." She laughed and hugged me.

"I thought you might want to keep it." I told her.

"You're the best Mari." She said.

After a long, long, long…5 minutes, I decided that I would be better if I wasn't there, but Alice forced me to stay, saying that no matter what, I was her best-friend, it was sweet, but I wished she'd let me leave, someone HAD smashed the figurine, and I was forced to resort to violence…again.

After Alice was all surprised and stuff everyone calmed down for a few days, which means one day. The very next day, girls were scrambling to buy ingredients, and guys for flowers, why? Valentine's day was but 3 days away, Alice was making chocolates for Shun, saying that it would be better then buying then.

I always thought that Valentine's Day was stupid, it just another dumb reason to give presents, I felt bad for Alice that her birthday was just before valentine's day…I sighed as I watched her work away in the kitchen, it smelled really good and she had me try them a lot of the time, they tasted great, but she was still worried that Shun wouldn't like them…ah, true love, it made me nuts, the guys doesn't like you for what you make, but for you, it was really dumb, but I guess Alice was being Alice, you couldn't help that.

-XxXxXxX- Ace's POV

"You bought that necklace Mari wanted." Shun noted in our dorm as he, Dan and I played president.

"Yes." I said.

"And Valentine's Day is coming up soon." Dan said.

"So?" I asked.

" Add in a card and a red rose." Shun said. "And give it to her."

"She'd reject me." I said.

"SO YOU ADMIT YOU LIKE HER!" Dan yelled knocking over the cards.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

He sat down again.

"But you admit you like her." Dan said.

I blushed slightly, but nodded, Mari was cute, smart, and cool. She hates me though, and she hates Valentine's Day I heard her talking to Alice about it, saying it was just another excuse to give presents.

"Then sign it anonymously." Shun told me.

I perked up at this.

I looked into the Tiffany bag; the onyx necklace was still there in perfect condition…wow…maybe I should I took out the card slapped my cards down and began to write, the two watched over me intensely…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

"DAN STOP BREATHING ON ME!"

The next day I went off to get a rose for Mari, but I found something nicer…a black rose with red die spattered on it, it reminded me of Mari's crossing belts, it was really nice, and she would prefer this to a red rose anyway. So I picked it out and bought it, the man even wrapped it with a black paper for me.

"Dude, it's a rose and a necklace…" Shun said when I came back.

"Dude, it's Mari." I said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Good point." He admitted and looked at the small pink rose.

"I thought pink was for friends?" I asked him.

"Alice likes pastel colors remember?" He asked me.

Oh yeah, she was an opposite of Mari.

-XxXxXxX- Mari's POV

I stared in front of our dorm.

Stared.

Stared.

Stared.

Stared.

Stared.

Stared

Stared.

"Mari…are those all your roses?" Alice gasped as she came up,

Sure enough in front of our dorm room was a huge, and I mean HUGE bouquet of red roses, not even just one huge bouquet, but 3 DAMN GIANT BOUQUETS OF _RED ROSES!_

I picked then all up, together they were bigger then I was, but I was a small girl, nimble, 5 foot 5, and weighing in at 95lb.

I sighed and tossed them onto the ground near my bed.

Looking through them most of them said the same thing.

'_Mari Mizumi, I really like you; maybe we could go on a date some time? –Insert name here_

Most gave off that idea, they signed they're names and classes.

"Those boys only like you because you changed your style." Alice sighed. "Normally they would be spazzing at you for standing in front of them in line or something."

I nodded in agreement and gave up. I wasn't about to date some boy who didn't like me for who I was.

We sat in silence for a moment, Alice reviling the rose that Shun got her along with a few others from other boys, she got few because not many guys were ready to face off against Shun for Alice.

"Mari, what's this rose?" Alice asked and pointed a black on in the second bunch, it was red die splattered over it, it was really pretty.

"Who would have gotten me this?" I asked and looked at the note.

_Imagine- A golden goddess_

_In her hands the light_

_Imagine- A silver goddess_

_In her hands the night_

_In her hands my heart,_

_Yet she knows little of that who watches over her day and night._

_-I saw you eyeing this necklace a few days back in the mall, I could never tell you this in real life since you'd probably call me stupid and slap me or something, but I love you Mari Mizumi, Happy Valentine's Day no matter how much you hate it, I hope you like the necklace._

_-A. K_

Alice was about ready to burst into tears soon enough.

"That's so sweet." She said.

I looked inside the small box attached to the note.

It was the onyx necklace I'd saw at Tiffanies, when I was shopping/spying on Alice for Shun. I loved it a lot, the pure beauty put me in awe.

"Mari?" Alice waved a hand in front of my face. "Mari? Speak to me!" She called.

"Oh…my…fucking…god." I gasped.

"Whoever got you this must know you well, and he must really like you." Alice said. "His initials are A. K…who could that be?"

"I don't know…" Was all I could say.

"What do you think of it?"

"I love it a lot, it's beautiful, and for once in my life, I'm happy it's Valentine's Day." I said happily and a small smile escaped my lips as I tried the necklace on, perfect fit too…

**OMG, ACE LIKES MARI, not that you didn't know that. Mari is so cute in this; I can't wait to crush Ace's spirits in the next chapter! Coming soon! Wait we're not a movie…I can't wait to see you guys again, please review! And I can't wait to write up the next chapter!**

**-Death Loves Chocolate**


	7. Reviled: Ace's Secret

**NEW CHAPTER YAY ME! I couldn't wait to write this up! But the sad thing it I'm also watching anime, multitasking! I'm watching Houshin Engi or Soul Hunter, it's so good, and Youzen is so cute. He gives off a strong, but gentle aura. Like Ace! For anyone who forgot I changed Ace's last name (kyah, I'm so sorry!) to Kaname, so I think we all get that A. K is Ace Kaname! It sounds cute to me; I don't know what your thoughts are! Anyway, now I'm just rambling, and I feel really dumb dragging this authors note on so I'm going to start the chapter…NOW!**

**Reviled: Ace's Secret**

-XxXxXxX- Ace's POV

I stood outside my dorm with Shun is awe and total stupidity. The amount of chocolates there actually COVERED the door and barred us out, not allowing any remote source of entry…crap.

"W-what do we do?" Shun stammered.

"Let's try to move them all." I said and reached for a small box in the middle, but right after the whole stack came tumbling down on the both of us.

"AHHHH!" We screamed, just as the chocolates buried up in a sea of colorful boxes and frilly ribbons.

-XxXxXxX- 4 HOURS LATER

After 4 FUCKING LONG HOURS of getting rid of the chocolates, we finally gained entry into our dorm, and I slammed onto my bed. Sighing.

"How many fan girls can one amass?" Shun sighed as he opened the chocolates Alice had given him.

"An infinite amount." I said, groaning at the feel of my back, it was like an elephant had sat on me.

"I feel so bad for you Ace…just ask Mari out already and get a girlfriend! I swear it'll be much less painful for the BOTH of us." Shun sighed.

"She'll hit me, and I don't want to be maimed." I sighed.

"You just don't want to be rejected." He chuckled.

"I SENT HER THE DAMN FLOWER! SO SHUT UP!" I yelled at him. He was just trying to get on my nerves, I knew that, but it was working very well.

"Touchy…" he said.

The last person Mari'd think would send something like that to her would be me…she'll probably die before she thinks that I would send something like that…" I told him, he nodded, but smiled at me.

"At least you worked up the courage to tell her how you feel, small steps man, small steps." He told me.

"I guess…" I sighed.

-XxXxXxX- Mari's POV

"Mari, at least say something!" Alice told me as we walked to class.

"I can't is the problem…" I told her.

"You're scaring me Mari!" she told me.

I muttered to myself and glared at her.

"A-at least you're…acting like yourself?" She stammered. It came out like a question, not a quote. "But I really wonder who sent you the flower, it's so…something you would like, and the necklace was the one you were eyeing when we went to Tiffanies right?"

"Yeah." I said and touched the onyx on the rose around my neck, it didn't hang like normal ones, the necklace was a choker, I'd replaced the silver chain with a black ribbon, I didn't want to let all that money go to waste.

"the poem was a nice touch." She giggled lightly.

"I liked it a lot." I said, with a small smile.

"If that's enough to make a person like you smile and GIGGLE then I commend whoever gave it to you." Alice said. "Who has the initials A. K?"

"It's probably someone with a good mark in writing, or else they wouldn't have thought of something like that, and someone who saw us at the mall too." I said.

"You sound like a detective." Alice giggled.

"It's true though," I told her.

"You actually sound INTERESTED in this…" She told me.

"Alice, Mari." Shun said as he walked up to us. Ace next to him, and Dan not far behind the two.

"Shun!" Alice laughed and hugged him. "Guess what happened to Mari!"

"A-Alice!" I stammered.

"Look around her neck!" Alice said happily.

"A choker…so?" Ace asked.

"Someone gave it to her for Valentine's Day! Don't' you think it's cute? It's the exact same one she was eyeing at Tiffanies when we went shopping, and they even sent her a cute little poem, and a black flower!" She said…can that girl keep her mouth shut like EVER?

"I never knew that Tiffanies used ribbons…" Dan said.

"They don't she said that she wanted to use the silver chain for something else." Alice said. "Mari…you look Mari…are you okay?"

"Alice…shut up." I told her with a sharp glare, she quieted down.

"Do you know who sent it to her?" Shun asked with a interested smirk on his face…strange, he didn't usually seem interested in my affairs.

I saw Ace back down when Shun said that.

"Someone with the initials of A. K, and Mari said it would have to be someone with good writing grades, and they must've known we were at the mall on the day Mari saw the necklace." Alice admitted to him.

"It's only natural this sort of thing." I told them.

"…" Normally Ace would have said something offending to me, which would make me, hurt him, but he stood down and looked…nervous? Say wha?

-XxXxXxX- Ace's POV

SHUN YOU BASTARD!

DAMN YOU!

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

I GOING TO KILL YOU!

SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!

NO, DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!

CRAP SHE'S LOOKING AT ME!

WHAT DO I DO?

WHY IS THIS ALL IN CAPS LOCK?

Oh, there we go…but I'm still going to kill Shun, I stood down to avoid Mari's eyes looking at me…why did she have to look so cute in the necklace, but then again she was always cute.

"Those are some really specific lines…" Shun said.

"What about Akira Ko?" Dan asked.

"Akira Ko?" Alice asked.

Shun smirked at me again, in a face that said 'Living hell here comes Ace'

"Akira Ko is a scholarship student who's studying to become a writer, he's a year older then Mari, but he perfectly fits the bill. He was at the mall on that day that you guys where there, he told me that he went to buy a new notebook." Shun said. "He knows you, and admires you Mari."

I was seriously read to snap, but before I could show that ugly side to Mari the bell rang in time before I was going to start strangling Shun.

-XxXxXxX-

Alice went on to ramble about Akira to Mari, and how if it was him that she should at least say thank you.

"Ace, your ready to start strangling me now aren't you?" Shun said as we walked to class, Dan had gone to his practice already.

"Yes…" I muttered. "But I won't…"

"What if Mari does start does start dating Akira?" he asked me. "What are you going to do about that?"

SERIOUSLY SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I ACTUALLY START TO GET VIOLENT.

"Uh…" I had no idea in actuality though, I really liked Mari, and seeing her smile sometimes was enough for me, but I guess it would be hard if I had to see her date another guy. Mari was so…perfect; she wouldn't like a guy like me, I couldn't bare that sight, if she did start dating Akira then I guess if I could wrap up the courage, I would tell her the truth…I was a wimp…Damn shun.

"When are you going to tell her about THAT?" He asked me.

"She doesn't have to know…"

-XxXxXxX- Mari's POV

Damnit…no

I…was wrong?

Someone…beat me?

Not possible…

I checked them over 5 times.

I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!'

-XxXxXxX- Alice's POV

Sorry to all the readers, Mari's taking the news a little hard,

You see a few weeks ago (before Mari changed her style) we took a school wide test in writing, math, and reading, today we got our rank in our class, it started out pretty normal, I got around the 97, which is good considering the amount of students in the school, but Mari (whom I may remind you has never gotten anything shy of a perfect first place) got SECOND PLACE, she was sitting there staring at the small sheet of paper for 10 minutes before she snapped, the look on her face was ready to kill I swear. She's taking the news…very harshly you could say.

"Mari…calm down, second place isn't bad you know?" I told her.

"Alice, nothing you do or say can make me feel better." She told me.

"Wow…" I said, we were sitting at lunch. "Wha-well, what about Akira then? Are you going to ask him about the rose and the necklace?" I tried to change the conversation; her eyes softened a little as she touched the rose pendant around her neck.

"I dunno…" She sighed. "It does seem like he might send this sort of thing to me, but I've never so much as spoken to him, I've seen him a few times though…"

Akira was a really nice guy, his hair was onyx the seemed to tussle in the breeze slightly, and he had a pair of glasses that he wore, along with his brown eyes he seemed to be a really nice guy, I'd only spoken to him once, but Shun knew him pretty well, they were in the same writing class, so he saw him 3 or 4 times a week.

At least I got her to stop thinking about her score on the test, she still looked pretty mad thought what Ace said when he came up to us didn't really help much either.

"What'd you guys get on the school wide test?" he said casually.

Mari growled and clenched her fists, unfortunately in her right hand she was holding a book, which now needs to be unfurled and smushed under a few heavy objects like say…an anvil.

"Whoa…" Dan said looking at the book in shock. "I'm guessing she scored badly?"

"Second place." I whispered.

"What's so bad about second place?" Shun asked and soon he regretted it, as Mari kicked to the ground and smiled sickly sweet at him.

"Well perhaps you would like to find out Mr. Kazami." She said and shoved the piece of paper that told her score into Shun's mouth before storming off.

"Mm-hm-hum-fumo-hm-hm." Shun said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

He took the piece of paper out of his mouth, and sighed.

"She's got quite the temper." He said.

Ace glanced down onto his piece of paper and got all silent, he'd been acting weird ever since this morning, what was up with him?

-XxXxXxX- Mari's POV

I sat quietly in the dorm room sighing to myself now and then, how could I have gotten second place? The teacher told me that all my scores were perfect not a single fault, there's not higher score then that, so who could have gotten something better then that? Unless they got extra points, and I'm the only person who'd ever had that happen to then at such a high end school…

A knock came on the door.

I hesitated.

"Come in." I finally said, amazingly Ace came through the door. "Strange I expected Alice…"

"You probably did." He chuckled lightly. It was strange.

"What do you want anyway…I'm to depress to hurt you." I said.

"I just wanted to ask you why you're so sad about getting second place." He told me. "It's interesting, things I didn't know about you perk my imagination."

"Because I am, now shut up before I change my mind about hurting you." I growled he left laughing, and I noticed he dropped a small slip of paper, I went to pick it up then I realized it was his test score. I was sort of interested to I had a look at it,

I was ready to faint when I saw it, in the center a big fat:

FIRST PLACE!

Could be seen, and under his score was no, not a perfect 300 points like I had scored but a:

305 POINTS

I was in awe and shock so I turned to the back where the teacher had written a note of him.

_Good job Ace, an extra 5 points for pointing out a mistake on the writing test, keep up the good work!_

So Ace was the one who beat me? Come to think of it, I never really knew where he scored, but he wasn't a moron that was something for sure, but…him beating me…why didn't he tell me about that?

And a mistake on the test…how could I note notice that…my first mistake since…pre-school. Wow…it's been a long time,

I still couldn't believe Ace though, he score so high on the writing test, I read over one of his answers, it was that poetry corner where we had to write down whatever came to mind, it just had to be a poem, what I saw next made me drop the paper and move back onto my bed…I was scared…it wasn't possible, the paper read:

Imagine a golden goddess-

_In her hands the light_

_Imagine a silver goddess-_

_In her hands the night_

**Ace is so sad, Shun is being a jerk (boo-hoo), Alice is as supportive as always, and Mari appears to have found out Ace's secret, what will she do with this information, will she tell Alice, maybe she'll keep it to herself, possibly she'll ask him about it, I don't know right now I'm still thinking this through to be honest with you. -.- I guess we'll ALL have to wait and see the next chapter, but right now I'm happy I got to make Ace act OOC for once, it's actually pretty fun!**

**-Death Loves Chocolate**


	8. Realizing Her Feelings

SUP? Sorry I didn't update for a long time, I had…stuff to do. Naw, I was just being lazy actually, sorry about that it's my nature, but I also couldn't figure out any good ideas for this chapter, I got one, but while I was chatting with my friend. I lost it. Yeah that's right, KEVIN IF YOUR READING THIS (probably not) IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! Now you know whom to blame, and you have a new chapter, aren't you happy?

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Bakugan, I do however own a large assortment of books.**

-XxXxXxX- Mari's POV

NO…not possible. I would not allow it to be possible. Ace has score first in the entire university, above ME, and on his poetry corner thing, it was the exact same poem that had been attached to the rose and the necklace on Valentine's Day…this all pointed in one direction. Ace gave me the flower. Ace likes (coughlovescough) me.

And when I thought about it Ace's initials…**A**ce **K**aname, A.K

No…as soon as Alice saw me pacing around the room holding a piece of paper she sat me down on my bed, but I wouldn't let her see the paper. I stayed the whole night not talking to her, and not sleeping, when I got up the next morning I was so tired…but I was more worried, why would Ace like ME? 

THIS MADE NO SENSE.

What happened next in the day didn't help as we were eating lunch; Ace said something I didn't want to hear.

"I'm holding another party to celebrate the end of our school wide exam, Alice, Mari, you two can come if you want, I put you guys on the VIP list for this party. It's this Saturday so making invitations would be too much of a hassle…" He told us. He was acting normal…all normal like nothing happened. But I had to admit he looked better when he was acting na-WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? Do I like Ace back? No way, he's just a moronic idiot…I will not accept this, I will not!

"Mari is something wrong?" Shun asked me, seeing how my eyes widened again.

"N-no." I said. "I'm…going to the washroom." I said, but when I got there Alice was right behind me.

"Mari, you're hiding something, what are you doing?" She asked me.

"Alice your paranoid, I'm not hiding anything." I told her.

"You've been avoiding me constantly I will not accept this Mari." She told me. "As your friend I'm worried about you."

I growled, but handed her the paper. Banging my head on the counter in frustration.99

"ACE SCORED IN FRONT OF YOU?" She almost screamed, I covered her mouth with my hand luckily no one was there.

"Look at the back, at his answer for the poetry corner." I told her, she flipped the paper, and almost fainted when she saw the poem.

"That's the…the."

"The same poem on the rose."

"Does he like…like…like."

"Like me? I don't know…" I sighed.

"H-his initials…are…. are…are"

"A.K, just like it's signed on the note."

"W-What the hell?" She sighed. "I have to ask Shun about this…"

"Don't! I don't want you to get into this, I don't think that Ace would like someone like me…not to mention if he doesn't even have the guts to tell me himself, I would never like him…" I scoffed.

"Mari…I know your tone, your making excuses…you want to know don't you? You want to see if Ace really does feel that way about you." Alice told me. "Because you like him."

"Hell NO!" I screamed at her. "He's a stoic bastard, who throws parties for the dumbest reasons, he's a daddy's boy so he can get whatever he wants, why would I ever like him?" I ranted.

"Denial."

"NO!"

"You like him."

"NO!"

"You like him."

"NO! 

"Mari and Ace sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Alice sang happily.

"EW!"

"Mari, we're not in the 2 second grade, boys don't eat they're boogers remember?" Alice asked. "Besides Ace is really sweet, he's had girlfriends, but it's not like he's a womanizer or something."

"I bet he is." I growled.

"Denial again."

"NO!"

"Let's go…I'm talking to Shun about this, if anyone knows, he knows. But I promise not to tell Ace, in exchange, you have to come with me to Ace's party!" She giggled.

"Wha?" I asked. "Alice…you have learned well young grasshopper."

"I'm not a little green bug, let's go already." She sighed. I smiled at her and nodded. I knew I could count on Alice's promise on not to tell Ace, but I really, really didn't want to face Ace right now, it would be too weird, unless I knew for sure I couldn't be comfortable around him.

During the rest of lunch everyone noticed how weird I was acting, and how strange I was, but they didn't really seem to care, the weird thing was Ace kept looking back to me, like he was worried or something. I never really paid attention to him…what the hell am I doing?

After school, I went back to our room, but Alice hadn't been back yet. On the bed was a note.

Mari

_I'm on a date with Shun, I'll be back around 10, don't freak out. You can call Ace over if you lonely! (Hint, hint) I'll mention it to Shun too. See you later!_

_-Alice_

I growled to myself and slammed onto the bed, seriously…I shouldn't have told Alice, now she was all over my case. But it's not like I wasn't interested. I really do want to know who sent me that rose, I touched the pendant around my neck, I remembered the price, but it must have been nothing to a rich kid like Ace, and now that I think of it a scholarship guy like Akira Ko wouldn't have had that much money. If it was Ace, no matter how cheap it may seem to him, it was really nice to see that there was a guy that would look at what I like.

I thought about it again. Look at what I like…on that day I'd seen the necklace…Shun was looking at what to get Alice…and he and Ace share a dorm…Ace was home that day…in the same room with a TV that showed our actions…and me looking at the necklace…THAT JUST MADE IT SO MUCH MORE POSSIBLE THAT IT WAS HIM!

Not that I wasn't flattered but…Ace…was just my friend, he helped me change who I was and I thank him for that…but if he likes me…I guess I should just stop thinking about it right? Maybe a nap would do me good…

-XxXxXxX- Ace's POV 

WHERE IS IT?

WHERE IS MY TEST RESULT?

I LOST IT.

NO!

NO ONE COULD KNOW I SCORED HIGHER THEN MARI! OTHER THEN SHUN.

I was ready to tear up my dorm room to find that score paper. And I almost did, until Shun came in.

"DUDE! What the fuck?" He screamed.

I walked up to him and glared at him. "I. Lost. My. Test. Score. Paper…thing." I said.

"Ohhhhhhhh…have fun with that, I'm going on a date with Alice, just make sure our room is clean when I get back." He told me grabbed his phone, and wallet and left. What a nice friend!

I growled to myself the last time I had seen that paper was before I…went to…Mari's room…oh…crap…

I was out the door faster then a bullet. Running into the girl's dorm, it was around 5 Mari would probably be home, and Alice was with Shun, so I really had nothing to worry about, other then a hordes of people staring at me for running frantically into the girl's dormitory screaming Mari's name.

"MARI!"

"MARI!"

"MARI!" I screamed at her door.

She swung it open angrily; a loud slam could be heard.

"There's something called knocking, but if you want to us your voice as a doorbell do it NORMALLY." She growled then she realized it was me, she seemed to back down a little, she'd been acting weird all day, another reason it oculd have been her.

I panted and huffed, trying to catch my breath, she ran into her room emerging with a cup of water that I frantically chugged down.

"T-test…paper…" I huffed.

"Moron…" She scoffed. She was cute even when she was insulting me…. BUT THIS WAS NOT THE TIME FOR THINKING ABOUT THAT…no matter how cute she looks in the necklace I got her…getting off topic…

"Sorry, but have you seen my test result? I remember having before I came to see you when you were all depressed…" I told her.

"This is what is making you run like that?" She asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." I said.

She paused for a moment, almost thinking, but I could see to differ, she was thinking about how to answer me almost…

"I haven't seen it…sorry." She said…she was hiding something from me…I didn't want her to know my test score or else she would probably be mad at herself…not to mention I had written the exact same poem for poetry corner as I did for her rose…if she saw that…

"I see…I guess ir an here for nothing then…thanks anyway…" I sat going along with her act…

As soon as I got back to my dorm, I started to think…Mari…was hiding something.

My test paper?

A secret?

She seemed to be worrying about something…

Maybe she was still sad about the test, and got angry at me for mentioning it…

-XxXxXxX-Mari's POV

I sighed heavily as soon as Ace left; his test paper…never left my pockets today, other then the fact that I'd shown it to Alice.

I couldn't bring it to myself to tell him…I was weak…what was I doing?

Normally I would have just given it to him for something like that, saying that it was nuisance to keep.

Why had that poem changed me so much…

Why was I fiddling over one stupid gift?

One stupid rose…

Or maybe…I was just denying my true feelings for him?

The answer…maybe just around the corner.

It's a bit longer then most chapters, but I wanted to make it long since I hadn't updated in quite a while, it's more of a serious chapter then a comedy one, the next one or two probably, Ace's party will be really crazy. With Mari realizing her feeling, Ace looking into what Mari's hiding, and Alice and Shun fiddling with they're lives from the side, I guess even me as the author can't guess what I'll think of next! Review please! Check out my new story too! Black Cross.

**-Death Loves Chocolate**


	9. You Know Your In Love When You Deny You

I'm bored…I can hear the cicadas outside…I got a new idea…but I'm too lazy to type it…I'm stuck on Maplestory…there's nothing good on TV…none of my holds are back yet from the library…what are you guys doing? I hate how you want school to end so badly, but then during the summer you realize that you have NOTHING to do. –Sigh- how sad…anyway I got bored so I just decided to type up the next chapter I was going to do it tomorrow, but I have a lot of stuff going on tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: Bakugan, I don't own it.**

**-**XxXxXxX- Alice's POV

As soon as I got back, the first thing I noticed was Mari. Not that she, a living being, didn't stand out within the inanimate objects that were in the room, but she had like no presence. Which was really weird. But she was doing something I never thought I'd see Mari do. She was standing in front of a mirror, looking at what she was wearing. CREEPY!

"Mari…are you okay?" I asked her.

"Oh…hey Alice." She said and turned around. Wait…Mari's ears were pierced? She was wearing a silver earring on one ear and a silver cross on the other. It must have been on of those set ones. They were really cool.

"Mari…what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Your making me go to Ace's party. I'm using it as an excuse to modify the outfit you gave me, it's nice, but it's old fashioned." She told me.

"Wait? That's the outfit I gave you?" I asked her.

Wow…it was so nice. Mari had a knack for sewing and modifying clothing, I would ask her to do my clothes, but she would make it look all Goth.

The shirt had a red and white flower design inked onto the side, she'd torn up the ends to make the seams come out that she burned a bit to strengthen, it also added a cool effect. And she'd ripped the sleeves off to make it a tank top. The skirt was hardly changed, other then the fact that she did the same thing with the seams, she'd used the fabric she got from the sleeves to make a pair of cross belts in which she'd inked the same flower design onto. It suited her really well, and it was cute too. I liked it, but it wouldn't look good on anyone but Mari.

"What do you think Alice?" She asked me.

"You never care about what you wear! Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" I demanded, shaking her back and forth.

"But I don't want to wear solid colors anymore." She said. "And I don't have anything that's suited for a party…function is also important Alice."

"I never thought I'd get a lecture like that from you…" I sighed.

"Anyway did Shun say anything about you know what?" She asked me. Oh right…what Shun said…I really wanted to tell her, but then she might scream or cry or something, so I decided against it.

"Shun said that he didn't know anything about that…he was really shocked when I told him, I guess if it was Ace there are some things that he wouldn't even tell his best friend!" I told her.

She sighed.

"This is killing me I swear…" She told me and slammed on the bed in disbelief.

Apparently she was expecting me to come back with some answers…but I see that I disappointed her. How I wanted to shout the answer to her now. I wanted to see Mari's face if I told her the truth.

"On the other hand Mari, you look really cute in the outfit you made." I told her.

"Tell me that now eh?" She scoffed and shot a sharp quick glare at me, but even that made me flinch. Hell that made even SHUN flinch, and Shun was practically made of steel, but if you want a Mari/Shun death glare combo…ugh…you'll probably ACTUALLY DIE. Seriously. Creepy.

"Mari come on the party's in a few days, why don't you ask him yourself?" I asked her. "I'm sure he'll understand if you as, what with the test paper and all."

"That's the problem…he came over while you were gone, he'd frantically ran here, and he asked me if I'd seen the test paper. I didn't know what to say. But I said words that made him look suspicious. I told him I didn't know anything about it. If I show him now he'll so spaz at me…" She sighed

"Come on Mari…Ace is understanding." I tried to consol her.

"I would much rather live my life in silence after all. Besides even if it is Ace, we're taking two different paths, ones that don't meet." She said, her sigh sounded…sad?

"So you actually thought it over?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Coming from you that's weird…" I said.

"I know."

-XxXxXxX- Mari's POV 

Ace's party.

I actually didn't really care if I went or not, but I didn't want to be stuck in the dorm, so I went with Alice. As I suspected Ace rented dorms for this sort of crap, it was way to spacious to be a dorm. Alice had bravely dragged me, I saw a bunch of people staring at me. With my outfit Alice insisted that I wear makeup, luckily I managed to wipe it all off before we left, and she hadn't noticed. Not like anyone was going to notice, it was dark in there with the only lighting be the colorful lights. It was like a club. At school. **(A/N: This is actually a dream of mine. To change my classroom into a club!)**

"Mari! Mari! Mari!" Alice called and dragged me over to where Shun, Ace, and Dan were.

"Um…" Was Ace's response to what I was wearing.

"Isn't it cute?" Alice asked. "She actually made it herself!"

"I never expected Mari to go so far as to design her clothing like this, and for a PARTY of OURS no less." Shun chuckled.

"Can I ask why you did it in the first place?" Dan asked.

"An excuse to us the flower designs I really like." I said to him. A lie, what I told to Alice was the truth.

"It suits you at least, not like those stuck up cheerleaders…" Ace scoffed.

"How strange for you to compliment someone." Shun snickered…it was weird…wasn't he mad at me or something, about to test thing.

Ace seemed to back down at his words, which was also strange, normally he would go into a fit and start yelling at Shun about how it wasn't a compliment or something, but he kept quiet.

The party kept my mind off Ace at least, it was still a bit hard, since he'd planned the party, but I respected the fact that at least he knew me well enough to know that I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I just stayed leaning against the wall watching the night go by.

"Hey! Your Mari Mizumi right? Mrs. Genius scholar?" A snotty voice asked me, I turned around, the girl was blond, not like my dirty blond, but a platinum blond. Her blue eyes were full of hate and disgust as she looked at me. She was…I don't think you can call what she was wearing an outfit even. It did no good to cover her cleavage, and her skirt was so short she might as well have been wearing her underwear, and I bet that wouldn't have done any better for her. She was surrounded by a bunch of other girls who were wearing the same general idea of clothing, and looked at me with the same glare of disgust.

"…Yes." I said after examining the situation I was in for a long moment. I just I was looking up to hurting someone, maybe that would get me some answers…

"Don't give me that. I don't even think you should be allowed in here. You should be honored that Ace even chose to speak to you. I don't know how you got here, but you shouldn't be here." She growled at me. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"Being here passes the time, but honestly the company that Ace keeps." I scoffed, not being able to hold it in.

She growled at me and almost screamed, if her friends didn't calm her down.

"How dare you?" she snarled at me. A bit less frightening then leaves floating in the air.

"Ace Kaname. He is his own person, he chooses what he chooses, not I, not you, have any right to change that." I told her.

"At least I'm closer to him then you'll ever be. He and I, and bunch of other students at this school, we're the reason you can stay here, because of OUR money, OUR support, OUR donations, and OUR families. You have smarts, and so now you have a few looks. But when it comes to power, I could get you kicked out of this school faster then you can snap your fingers." She told me.

Something inside me snapped, just as I was about to turn to hit her, someone else did it for me.

I looked up behind the girl Ace had grabbed her arm, which had been about to scratch me and pulled her to the ground.

"A-Ace?" She gasped.

"Kristin." He said, his voice was welling with anger. For once I felt…scared. "Mari is, like you, a guest. She has the will to do what she wants to do. Here you have no authority."

In almost a flash Shun and Dan were to his sides, Dan was smirking, and even Shun seemed amused with this.

"Not only is she that, but she's our friend." Dan said.

"Do you know the most rich people in the world are geniuses? Bill Gates? John Paul Stapp? Konrad Zuse?" Shun said. "With your smarts I doubt you'll be going somewhere along the lines of…bus driver…to about…server girl."

Why were they standing up for ME? I didn't even care, and they knew that I could beat her up in a flash.

"If it's your money that's supporting HER, then that means your only putting things into HER favor." Alice joined in. Standing beside me clinging onto my right arm.

"Alice…" I gasped.

"B-but…" The Kristin girl stammered.

"Say Dan, you've been counting, how long has it been since the last fight at our party?" Ace asked.

"About a year ago, to a guy who spiked the punch and got drunk." Dan said.

Before anyone could do anything, I punched the back of Ace's head.

"DON'T GET INTO MY BUSINESS RICH BOY." I snarled at him and walked out of the room, by now all the attention had been directed onto me. People stared at me walking out as Ace rubbed his head in pain…what the hell was that? I was frustrated wasn't I? I let anger get the best of me…and I hurt my friend.

I felt hot tears stream down my face, I started to run in the hall right back to my dorm, I slammed onto the bed and grabbed my pillow hugging it closer and closer to my body.

"How long as it been since I cried like this?" I sobbed with a light laugh.

I sobbed more and more…why was I crying?

What was wrong with me?

I hurt Ace all the time?

What was so different about this time?

What he did.

He stood up for me.

Helped me when I needed it most like he always did. After I ran off the first time I went to one of his parties. When I ran for my room. And now.

And how I repaid him?

A punch to the head…

I was horrible…Ace hated me now…but why did I care what he thought, I never cared about what anyone else thought about me, not even Alice, not even my mother or my father. What was so different about Ace? I hadn't known him for that long even…and yet…I feel like I've known him since…forever.

There was only one explanation for this:

I liked him…I liked him a lot. I possibly loved him. This was a conclusion no even I could deny. It only mad me sob more, by now my pillow was soaking in my tears.

I cried and I cried…the last time I cried like this…

"Was when brother died…" I said out loud.

"M-Mari?" A gentle voice beckoned to me. I looked up from my pillow, my eyes were probably red by now, and the makeup I didn't wash off was probably dripping off…Alice…she stood at the door a sad expression on her face. In her hand she held a black rose, without a word she set it next to me and smiled lightly. When she went to go take a shower I reached onto my nightstand and picked it up, it was beautiful…only then did I realize something, it was no ordinary rose…it was made of metal, thin sheets of metal bent into the shape of petals, and a melted glass stem…

_Running away from things doesn't fix them. If you're mad. Violence never solves anything. You're in control of yourself Mari. –A. K_

I giggled lightly…I guess I was mad…I did run away from my problem…I used violence to try to solve it too. How poetic. Just like him…

Yeah…there's no way to end this without doing it awkwardly…hehehehe…so I'm going to let you just guess what's going to happen next. Here's a hint though. It's called 'Under The Mask'. I hope you guys like it, I wanna get Ace and Mari together before I start up some more comedy, but there might be some side comedy with Dan or Shun or Alice. REVIEW! We here at Death Loves Chocolate. Inc value your opinions!

**-Death Loves Chocolate**


	10. Under The Mask

Hello! I'm back! Yet again for another chapter, I had an interesting plot ready for this, and I just couldn't wait to come to this. It's one of those things that can (amazingly) stay in my head for a VERY long time! Yay! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Under The Mask! It's longer then most of the chapters. I wanted to make it long, cause in the next chapter something's going to happen!

**Disclaimer: Bakugan belong me to not. (?)**

-XxXxXxX- Mari's POV

_Nothingness…I felt like I was floating on air…this was a dream it had to be…there was no way I could feel so free in my life…absolutely no way…I was in a fancy ballroom, wearing an elegant white gown. I felt a mask cover my face._

_The room was empty as I looked around until, I saw someone. A man. He was dressed in an expensive black tux. He wore a black and red mask that looked as if it was made of rose petals. He extended a hand to me…but the vision faded away as I felt myself returning to consciousness. _

I moaned and rolled over on my bed, I could barely keep my eyes opened since I cried so much last night. I remember that last time I cried like that it was because my brother died…I remembered that so well. It was burned into my mind.

I rolled again and tumbled off the bed.

"AH!" I screamed and my head hit the nightstand in a loud 'THUD!'

"Eh…Mari? A-are you okay?" Alice asked me groggily as she looked down at me, still half asleep.

"Ow." I said in a monotone.

"Why all the noise? This is early even for you." Alice groaned and walked into our kitchen to grab a glass of milk, what she normally did when she woke up.

"I just had a dream. I fell asleep late, but I guess sleep won't do me any good with the situation I got myself into." I sighed and got off the floor. The black tank top and gray baggy sweats I wore to sleep were wrinkled I sighed…I always got myself into awkward positions when I slept, I guess this night was worse…Alice remained silence after I said that. I guess she didn't want to remind me of it.

"Sorry about waking you up Alice." I told her. She seemed a bit more relaxed after that.

"It's alright. Even if you woke me up at 5am, I know you didn't mean to." She smiled at me.

I groaned, it was so early, but the night made me feel more relaxed then I'd have been since last night. I sighed and thought of my dream…that boy…why did I dream of that though? I never paid much attention to my dreams, but this one was different, it burned in my mind and wouldn't step replaying, over and over again.

"What was your dream about?" Alice asked as she sat on her bed across from mine.

"I was in a ball gown, and I had a mask on, in a huge ballroom, but there weren't any people, only me…then I saw this boy who was wearing a tux, he reached his hand out to me like he wanted to dance with me or something, and that's all before I woke up. The weird thing is that I felt so free, so relaxed." I sighed.

Alice giggled. She seemed to be more and more relaxed and comfortable after that.

"Mari…you need to relax more." Alice told me. "I'm sure that dream meant something."

I sighed…after a morning of a nice long breakfast in our dorm we walked to class; I was ready to falls asleep at any moment.

"M-Mari…you look…tired…are you alright?" Dan asked me as me and Alice walked to the cherry blossom tree where we ate lunch.

I nodded and sat down, too tired to make a snappy comment at Dan…I sighed and managed to wrestle the strength to climb into the tree so that I could lay there…the sun was blocked by the flowers, but something ruined my view, Ace's face. Glancing curiously down onto my own.

"KYAH!" I screamed and almost fell of the tree, if Ace hadn't grabbed me in time.

"Weird…normally you would have kicked me by now…" Ace said. But he propped me back up onto the tree. I didn't face him instead I covered my eyes with my arm pretending to cover myself from the shade.

"Ugh…what do you want? I'm tired…" I sighed.

"HA! YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T TIRED!" Dan shouted at me, I heard Shun hit him with a very reassuring 'thump'.

"An invitation." He said and slid it into my other hand.

"Another party already?" I asked as I opened the invitation. But it was in a fancy envelope the delicate paper with golden swirls written in calligraphy. I opened it.

"It's not a party really…my dad's hosting a ball. He asked me to invite some of my friends. He said 'I especially want Mari Mizumi to attend, if you know her could you give this invitation to her?'" he said quoting his dad, my name was unscripted with pure black ink, it was so beautiful.

I stared at it blankly.

"It's more like a masquerade ball, fancy dresses, masks. Alice, Dan, and Shun came last year, apparently my father finds you interesting." He said to me, I still couldn't face him so I looked at all the information. "He said that he's sending you a dress and a mask…but I bet you just want to modify your clothes."

How could he act so nonchalant with me, I hit him really hard yesterday, I swear I saw blood from his nose, and I punched the back of his head. I yelled at him…and I finally realized that I liked him…Ace was really nice to me, and he was really cute too.

I cried myself to sleep because of him…now he was asking me to go to some fancy party? I doubt I'd know the first thing to do there.

"Are you coming Mari? It was so much fun last year." Alice told me.

"I guess I have nothing better to do…" I sighed.

"There'll be a limo waiting for you and Alice then." Ace told me and jumped from the tree seeing that I wanted to be left alone. I couldn't help feeling guilty…after what I did to him, and he was going on like that never happened…great now I was guilty AND tired…

I sighed, staring at the cherry blossoms while tuning out everything else, sighing contently. At least the flowers listened to me.

At the end of the day I was ready to throw myself off a cliff.

"If you don't want to feel guilty, then ask him yourself!" Alice said. "If Ace really is your friend then it won't be such a big deal to him!"

"I can't!" I almost screamed. "Sorry…I feel frustrated…"

"It's alright Mari…" Alice said. "I know it's hard on you."

A knocking on the door snapped us both into reality. Alice went to get the door and returned with a package wrapped in fancy paper.

"It must be your dress. Ace did say that his dad would cover that for you." She said as I tore it open, not caring about the expensive paper.

I never really cared about dresses or anything; I don't even think I owned one…but when I opened shock covered my face, and my body felt numb, a long gorgeous white gown…the exact same one I was wearing in my dream, my mask made it look like a layer of white feathers was covering my face.

"It's so pretty, but it's not like the black clothing you normally wear is it?" Alice asked taking into consideration my shocked face.

"Same dress…" I stuttered.

"Is something wrong Mari?" She asked me.

"The exact same dress as the one in my dream…" I stammered.

"WHOA! Really?" Alice asked me.

I just nodded. She pulled out a pair of white shoes, and long white gloves.

"I never expected that, I guess your dream did mean something." She giggled. "It's cute."

"Yeah…it is really nice." I said, stroking the silk.

"Hey there's a note too." Alice said and gave it to me I read out loud.

"Dear Mari, this dress is a token of my appreciation for giving us so much inspiration from your work. Please wear this to the masquerade ball. We look forward to seeing you there."

"Ace's dad must really like you. His dad donates double what most of our family donate." Alice giggled. "Ace's dad is probably going to make him wear something super fancy too."

I sighed. What had I gotten myself into?

-XxXxXxX- Ace's POV

God, I hated my dad's ball, but he made me come to show off his son, I never had anything against my dad, I just wish he wouldn't show off some times. I also knew that he used Mari's work to help his scientists with research on the human brain. He really seemed to want to met her what with the fact he himself made a personal invitation.

"Ace, you're fidgeting, are you cool?" Shun asked me

"The tux is uncomfortable." I said.

"Think about it this way. You get to see Mari in a dress she didn't chose." Shun told me, and my mind immediately turned to the possibilities.

"I won't know which on she is then." I said, sliding on my mask.

"Then just take a random pick." Shun suggested. "Didn't you say that you could tell Mari from anyone in the crowd?"

"You know that was a joke and now your just using it to piss me off." I told him.

"Whatever…I don't' really care. I'm only going to dance with Alice." He said.

As we both walked out we met Dan outside. He was dressed up nicely, the only reason he came was to eat. My dad always had a lot of cool foods laid out; he just sat there and ate for most of the party.

"I wanna get this over with already!" I growled and got into the limo.

On the whole way there, Shun was pissing me off by saying how I should tell Mari that I sent her to rose and stuff, while Dan was shouting things to agree with him. It ended with me kicking Dan and Shun finally shutting up when we got to my house.

The ride had been long, and so not worth what was happening to me.

-XxXxXxX- Mari's POV

The limo was cool.

I liked it.

Alice looked pretty.

I'm just saying random things.

As soon as I got to the party someone pulled me to the side. A butler? Who still had one of those, that was so Victorian era. He took me to a room inside the house. Inside a man with pale blue hair like Ace stood in a tux, he was taller then Ace, and his gray eyes didn't ripple like Ace's. But he looked a lot like him. Around him I recognized some of the worlds most famous physiologists.

"Mr. Kaname. I have brought Mrs. Mizumi as you asked me to." The butler said. (Still confused by that) He turned from his conversation and smiled. It reminded me of Ace, but then again I think that's his dad…

"Mari, it's so nice to met you." He told me.

The more I thought about Ace the guiltier I felt like I was ready to faint. So I smiled.

"Me too." I managed.

"I'm Ace's father. Cain Kaname." He told me. He then turned to the others in the room. "Gentlemen, this is Mari."

"So this is the prodigy you're telling us about?" One of them asked. Seriously? Was it cause I was a girl? Was it cause I was only 19?

"I've seen her work it is fairly high end for one so young." Another noted looking at a sheet of paper, probably a few of my notes.

"I've been funding her, and my son also agrees that she is a very interesting person." He said to them.

Seriously? Ace said that. That I believed.

"However didn't your very same son beat her in the Cross school wide exam?" The first one said again.

I finally reached the courage to speak up, and to my amazement, it was clear, and the same cold logical tone I used to speak in.

"Wasn't that only for writing, reading, and math? Just like the EQAO? We're studying two different things, if we'd been studying physiology; I have no doubt in my mind that he would have ranked under me. Vice versa if we'd been studying what Ace is studying." I said. "It was boring. I can't do things wholeheartedly if I find it boring. Aren't people with sharp minds all like that?"

They seemed to be at a lose for words.

"Mari…why don't you take some time to enjoy yourself?" Ace's dad asked me, and led me outside, he also was at a lose for words.

-XxXxXxX- Ace's POV

A few minutes into the party I saw a girl come out of my dad's room, he was having some people over…what could she have been in there for? She looked really small, a petit figure. She had long blond hair that fell down to her waist, it was straightened out and it looked like silk, she was wearing a flowing white dress with light frills, a v-neck, and a white wrap. Her mask was like white feathers were covering her face. She looked really cute, and she reminded me of Mari. Before I knew I has willed myself to approach her.

Upon closer inspection, she looked about my age, and was almost the same height as Mari.

She seemed to take a small step back as she saw me. Her heels made a small click as they hit the ground.

What was I doing?

I extended my hand to her.

"W-would you like to dance?"

-XxXxXxX- Mari's POV

As I exited the room a boy came up to me. To my utter shock he looked exactly as the one that had been in my dream. He was wearing an expensive tux, he was tall, and lean. His mask was red and black and seemed to be made of flower petals.

I took a small step back in shock.

He seemed unsure of himself.

What was going on?

Was my dream coming true?

He extended his hand to me, I looked at him.

"W-would you like to dance?" He asked me. I didn't want o be rude and say no, as this wasn't like one of Ace's parties.

"I don't see the harm." I told him, unsure of myself.

I took his hand, and he squeezed it gently. He reminded me of Ace. He was polite and gentle with me. It was a waltz; it had to be a waltz…luckily though I'd learned how to dance the waltz before, I didn't want to step on his feet, I tried my best to be graceful…but it was harder then it looked in these heels.

But he didn't seem to care; he simply went on to the next move if I screwed up.

"Are you not used to dancing like this?" He asked me.

"N-no…" I admitted, a light smile played on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." He told me.

"I-it's fine." I stuttered, I couldn't help myself, how much he reminded me of Ace made my heart flutter.

After the dance, I noted how close we were to the garden, there was a magnificent fountain there, it was to pretty and the water glistened against the moonlight.

"Would you like to go see?" He asked me.

"Uh…sure…" I said, he brought me to the garden, and I sat down on the rim of the fountain, careful not to fall in and he sat down next to me…

What was I doing?

-XxXxXxX- Ace's POV

What was I doing?

I didn't even know who this girl was, she seemed to be nervous when she was dancing, but she was graceful, even in those heels of hers.

As we sat at the fountain in silence, she seemed to be staring at the moon, she was really cute, I wonder what she looked like under the mask. I couldn't help myself. I knew what I asked was rude but…

"I don't mean to be rude, but can I see what's under the mask?" I asked her.

She turned to look at me.

She waited a little bit like she was thinking. Then she raised her hands to her mask and took it off, a light snap from when the string came undone from her hair. A pair of emerald green eyes that I knew all too well looked at me.

I came face to face with someone I didn't expect.

Mari.

Sorry it's so long, I couldn't help it. I put a lot more effort into this chapter, because it more my forte. Drama. I can't wait to do the next chapter, you can expect another long one (Probably not as long as this) with a lot of AcexMari. I can't wait to write it up. It'll probably be up really soon!

**-Death Loves Chocolate**


	11. Confessions Of The Heart, Of Me

I'm back peoples! I know it's not a word, I like using it though. Ask anyone I know seriously. Anyway, I ended the last chapter at a cliffhanger. Even I as an author do not enjoy those, due to the fact that as a person I am. Ideas slip my mind very easily. I'm constantly thinking of new things. Currently I'm thinking of 'Fallen' by Lauren Kate. It's really good. About a girl named Lucinda Price (Luce) who has a curse on her. That her soul mate (Daniel Grigori) a boy who chose love over, heaven or hell, whenever he finds her, she will always die, not ever living past the age of 17. It's really good I recommend it to everyone!

Disclaimer: COME ON! ALL I DID WAS USE YOUR CHARACTERS! BUT I DON'T OWN IT DAMNIT!

-XxXxXxX- Ace's POV

I felt myself tense, and freeze. The girl I just danced with…was Mari? The one who blushed and smiled at me? The one who's sitting right next to me; staring at the stars with me…I couldn't find the words in my mouth, when I tried opening my mouth nothing came out. This was the last thing I'd expect MARI to wear, but, no surprise, she made it look gorgeous. Her blond hair hung down, and a few stray strands blew towards me.

"You name?" I asked stupidly.

"Mari." She told me, she didn't hesitate, but her tone was so gentle, I would have never guessed it was Mari. She was probably like me. She didn't want to be rude. She was graceful like that.

"Do you like looking at the moon?" I asked her, I couldn't let her know that it was me, she seemed so mad at me at my party…

"Yeah…but it also reminds me of someone." She told me. This was actually a really good opportunity to find out what she likes without making a fool of myself

"Who's that?" I asked her.

"A friend of mine…his name is Ace. His dad's hosting this party. He showed me that I didn't have to live my life in the shadows, but I only recently realized how important he was to me…" She said.

Wait, me? I did change Mari, but I was important to her? Then why did she wang me on the head? But I wanted to know more, if she wasn't mad on me what was going on? The things I did for this girl…it was all worth it though.

"Ace Kaname then. I'm quite shocked you would know him." I told her, trying to act like a normal rich boy.

"We go to the same university, I'm on a scholarship." She told me as she looked up at the moon. "In any case I think Ace is mad with me."

Why would I be mad with her?

"Oh? Why is that?"

"He threw a party and invited me. This girl got up in my face, he defended me…and I repaid him by hitting him on the head." She said, I could hear the sadness in her voice…why was she so sad about something like that?

"Why did you do that then have you ever thought of that?" I asked her.

"I was really frustrated with what she said, I'm not used to letting out my emotions to anyone but myself, so I guess I took my anger out in the worst way…" She sighed.

"Why are you so sad about that? If he knows you well, then I bet Ace would surely forgive you, he's not someone to keep a grudge." I told her, saying the truth, I knew she was a little frustrated, and I knew she wasn't used to letting her emotions out, a little pain is all there is…I would endure that for Mari. "But why do you care so much about him? Is he that important?"

"I got a note on valentine's day, with a rose and a necklace I really wanted." She said. I sent it to her of course. "The poem was beautiful and the guy who sent it to me probably really liked me. I think it was Ace though…"

"What makes you say that?" I asked her. This was really good stuff.

"The guy signed it A. K, Ace's initials, and also…I found his test paper, on the back…was the same poem that was on my note…" She said. SHE HAD MY TEST PAPER. That explained why she was acting so weird…but hadn't she just told me…was she scared that I would be mad or something? No…Mari was scared of me.

"I see." I just said.

"After I ran out of the room after hitting Ace…I guess I realized that…I liked him…" She said quietly. "I denied it before, but I guess I couldn't hide it from myself anymore…" She said. "And now I can't even tell him, because I lied to him…"

"…" I didn't say anything…I was in too much shock to be able to say anything.

"Sorry…I must be rambling." She told me sitting up and giving me a sheepish smile.

"N-no! Of course not! I'm really enjoying talking to you." I told her. And I was. I really was.

"Our of curiosity…I showed you my face…can I see yours?" She asked me.

I tensed again…see my face? Mari would be looking at Ace then…but then again after what just happened I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Of course, it would have been rude for me not to have done that in the first place." I told her. Gently I removed the mask, the string making a light snap as I wrestled it from my hair.

Mari's face…let's just say…I was satisfied with the amount of shock.

-XxXxXxX- Mari's POV

"Of course, it would have been rude for me not to have done that in the first place." The boy told me, I can't believe I just spilled almost all my emotions and love to a stranger…I wonder what he looked like to be honest…

But when the pair of rippled gray eyes looked at me with a gentle expression, I was ready to faint, and topple in the fountain.

All I could do was stare in utter shock and disbelief. My mouth hung open.

"If you keep your mouth open…your going to catch flies Mari." Ace told me. The smirk on his face was gentle, but noticeable.

"Wha…." Was the stupid response my mouth ended up forming, along with a few heavy breaths, I grabbed onto the ledge of the fountain for support.

Ace placed his hand over mine and smiled at me, I only managed to stare at him like an idiot. Anymore and I would have fallen into the fountain…

"I don't see why I would ever be mad at you." He told me, leaning close to me, I could feel his breath; it ran down my neck as cold sweat followed. "But…you like me?":

"Sh-shut up, if I knew it was yo-," I stuttered, but Ace cut me off.

"Right." He told me. I was confused. "You guessed right. Because you have to:

_Imagine- A golden goddess,_

_In her hands the light,_

_Imagine- A silver goddess,_

_In her hands the night,_

I snapped up. So he did send it to me.

"Why didn't you just tell me then?" I growled at him, stepping on his foot with my heels. He winced.

"Your so cute when your mad…" He said smiling. "Before you would have probably hurt me or something, but now…'I like him' was it?"

I blushed furiously.

"Why didn't you just tell ME you had my test paper?" He demanded.

"I couldn't…I don't know why…" I admitted.

"At least now I don't have to go around freaking out about my test. Nor do I have to watch you from shadows anymore." He said and pulled my into his chest, stroking my hair gently, my blush burned and my face felt really hot…but next to Ace…why did I seem so relaxed…just like I had in my dream…

"At least now I don't have to go freaking out about wondering who sent me the necklace." I said and touched the pendent around my neck.

Gently, Ace cupped my face with one hand. His other hand went around my waist, pulling me closer and closer to him…

"Your face is so red…I've never seen you like this." He told me, his eyes played with me, and made me blush even harder.

"S-Shut up." I growled at him.

"Make me." He told me.

Without thinking, I did something Mari would never do.

I wrapped my arms around Ace's neck and kissed him…lightly, but it was enough to cause him to go into total shock when I let go. I smirked happily. As soon as Ace snapped out of it, he had a smirk on his face too, one that made me scared…

He grabbed me again, one hand around my waist, the other rested on the back of my neck.

"More." But before I could give him and answer, I was overwhelmed by light kisses. I placed my arms around his neck again.

"A-Ace…" I managed to say, but he wouldn't stop.

"You're the one who kept me waiting…" He told me, and kissed me again.

Another waltz started, and I pushed him off me. He smiled apologetically, and how could I not forgive him, as much as I hated to admit it myself, Ace looked really cute.

"Another dance? Milady?" He asked me extending his hand.

I smiled at him, "My pleasure."

I took his hand, and this time he led me in the moonlight throughout the garden, maybe me dream was trying to tell me about this? But really right now. I couldn't care less. Nothing in the world could have taken this happiness away from me.

-XxXxXxX- Ace's POV

Pure joy was all I felt…

END THE CHAPTER THERE! Happy? Ace and Mari are finally together. I managed to do in a pretty decent chapter. I can't wait to post the next one. Look forward to another quick update!

-Death Loves Chocolate


	12. It's A Date!

Cool. I'm getting into this story, it helps that I have writers block for my story 'Unseen'…so feel lucky. Yeah…I don't really have anything really exciting to tell you about, other then the fact that I just slept for over 12 hours. I wanna make the best of my summer. Yes, that means sleeping, barbeque, beach, and CANADA'S WONDERLAND! I can' wait to go again, I'm going to ride that bungee thing, the extreme skyflier, I defiantly recommend going there for all of you in Canada. Don't' go on windseeker though. It's just really high, nothing exciting about it…don't waste 2 hours in line when you could be on BEHEMOTH! HAHAHA! I really need to sleep less, maybe take a chill pill…meh. On with the story!

**Disclaimer: One day I will own Bakugan, but for now I do not. FOR NOW.**

-XxXxXxX- Mari's POV

"Mari…come on it's only 6…" Alice groaned as I shook her awake.

"Come on Alice…get up already. We have an early class today remember? It starts at 7:30, and I know that you NEED to take a shower, I already took on, so you have less then a hour in there." I told her and that woke her up; she scrambled out of bed and ran into the washroom.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?" She screamed.

"You were to busy dreaming. You mumble in your sleep, something about cotton candy clouds…" I told her.

"Sorry…I guess I didn't eat much at the party last night." She told me from the shower as I sat on the bed waiting for her.

"Too busy dancing with Shun." I scoffed.

"Where were you Mari? I didn't see you." Alice told me, I tensed…I could have said that I was with Ace…but then I remembered that I couldn't.

"Ace's dad wanted to talk to me…I was in his room most of the time, there were a bunch of other guys too…" I said. I was totally a lie…I felt bad for lying to Alice…

She came out a half hour later, and got dressed fast then I'd ever seen her get dressed ever, after taking her book bag she smiled at me. I smiled weakly, how was she so fast?

The class was…interesting…not really actually, it didn't have anything I didn't already know, it was like a big review of what we learned…most of the time I was typing away on my laptop, pretending to take notes, while I was actually on facebook, mostly because I had a new message, from Ace.

_I'm bored in class right now, a huge review, is your class the same? Miss you. _

I opened chat, luckily he was still on.

Mari Mizumi: Bored…-.-Ace Kaname: U 2, thought it was only me. LOL

_Mari Mizumi: Just because you scored higher then me, doesn't mean that I didn't score PERFECT still…: P_

_Ace Kaname: Srry._

_Mari Mizumi: -sighs- I can't believe we have an early class…I should have skipped. Faked sick…_

_Ace Kaname: Or I could have gotten my dad to write a note for all of us._

_Mari Mizumi: WHAT? Tell me this BEFORE I go to class next time…ugh._

_Ace Kaname: LOL. Srry._

_Mari Mizumi: …_

_Ace Kaname: :) I miss you…. 3_

_Mari Mizumi: -blush-_

_Ace Kaname: Crap the teach is coming around. L8ter._

_Mari Mizumi: Bai._

I sighed and logged off, as our teacher was also coming around. I turned back to my actual notes, which I'd taken since the beginning of the school year, a clear, even more detailed version of what the teacher had just explained.

"Very nice Mrs. Mizumi. Of course that is expected from you." She told me with a smile, I just nodded and sighed, they knew I found this stuff boring, I mean come on by the 3rd grade I'd started doing 8th grade math, and 7th grade science. I just chose not to skip grades. That was for super geniuses…not a girl like me.

-XxXxXxX- A Few Hours Later…-

"Ugh…that was such a long lecture, but I guess our exams for this year are coming up soon…and not everyone had photographic memory like you Mari." Alice giggled as we walked.

"It's not photographic…I have to read it over at least twice..." I sighed. I hated it when Alice did this.

"Close to it though!" She scolded me.

I sighed.

"Shun!" Alice smiled brightly as Shun and company were seen walking to the cherry blossom tree. Shun turned from his conversation with Ace and smiled at Alice, with that Alice was already next to Shun. You might wonder why I hadn't done anything when I saw Ace…well there are 2 points: Point A: That was my style and it would probably make Alice freak out, and Shun actually look scared. Point B: Ace had asked me not to tell anyone. I know it sounds like he just doesn't want to be seen with me or something…but the truth is…

Flashback!

"_Not tell Alice?" I asked him, we were still in the garden…but his words shocked me._

"_Or anyone." Ace told me._

"_Why not?" I asked. "It's not like Alice is going to go nuts and start planning a wedding or some crap like that…"_

"_Not because of that. Alice might tell more people…and I don't want another situation like with Kristin…" Ace said and hugged me just as I was reaching for my mask. "I…just don't want you to get hurt Mari…"_

"…" _I sighed. "Me neither…"_

"_Honestly if I could be with you like Shun is with Alice, I would." He said._

_I buried myself in his chest. I finally told him…and this is what happens? But I guess he is right about that…Alice…she would probably tell Shun, who would probably end up somehow spilling it to Dan…and you know Dan…_

"_Promise?" He asked me, a sad look on his face._

"_Yeah…I know your only being safe." I said and smiled at him, he smiled back._

End Flashback…

Yeah, that's what happened basically. He smiled lightly at me, one only I noticed, I turned away…I could almost HEAR the smirk creeping up onto his face…seriously isn't that like IMPOSSIBLE?

"So anyway Mari, what did Ace's dad want to talk to you about?" Alice asked me. I tensed.

"He wanted to introduce me to some people…a few physiologists, and some people who research the human mind…some of them used my notes to help them out." I said. "A few of them wanted just wanted to meet me. It wasn't boring, but it didn't really interest me."

"That's so like you…" Ace scoffed. I really didn't want to hurt him again, but that would get Alice thinking, so I whacked the back of his head.

"Ow…" he groaned…. I didn't mean to hit him that hard…

"You had to say that…" Dan snickered. This guy, now this guy was someone I could hurt without thinking twice. And I did. Without a second thought I knocked Dan's face right into his coke can.

"OW!" He screamed.

"My bad…I'm sooooo sorry." I said sarcastically.

Shun and Ace snickered at that, even Alice giggled lightly.

Lunch passed by quickly. Talking to everyone made me feel happy that everything was back to normal. At least sort of normal. Other then the secret between Ace and me.

"Ace, we're going to be late, you coming?" Shun asked as he got up.

"I just need to throw something I'll catch up with you in class." He said and looked at me.

"Mari us too!" Alice said.

"I just need to grab something." I told her.

Shun and Alice looked at each other. But nodded and left off.

Ace tossed a wrapper into the garbage can close to us, and watched; as soon as Alice and Shun were around a corner he grabbed me.

"Hey! Wha?" I screamed, in shock at what had just happened.

"That was really hard…" He sighed and put his arms around my waist.

"Ace…don't be so childish." I told him.

"So your saying it's easy pretending that I'm not your boyfriend?" He asked me, giving me a gentle kiss.

I blushed. I could never get used to that.

"It's not easy, but then again it's not very hard…" I admitted.

"Well unlike you, I've liked your for a long time." He told me, and kissed me deeper.

"Ah…" I managed to get out another gasp of air just before he kissed me again. "Ace…class…"

"Don't wanna." He said.

I kissed him and that caused a shocked expression to appear on his face, his grip loosened and I jumped out. Glaring at him.

"Don't do that, no matter what in the next school wide test, I WILL BEAT YOU, don't forget I'm also your rival!" I said, but I thought about it again, I kissed his cheek before going to class. "Bye!"

He smiled at me and waved me a goodbye.

-XxXxXxX- Ace's POV- A Few Days Later…

After a few days of our current situation going on I was seriously getting really tired of this, Alice was Mari's roommate and Shun was mine, so this made it really, really, really, REALLY hard…I sighed to myself, Shun was asleep, it was early in the morning, I had nothing to do, but I decided on something, something I should have done for Mari way before.

After lunch Mari and I stayed behind again, I smiled at her and her light blush was enough to make me happy. I knew it was hard for a person like her to get used to something like this, but I wanted her to feel safe around me…

"Mari…" I said.

"Yeah?" She asked me as she grabbed her book bag.

"I wanna go on a date with you some times, being like this together is unsatisfying…" I whispered into her ear.

Her face was hot; I could tell she was turning red. Redder then she'd ever been she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ace exams are coming up. I-I mean, I don't mind, but…what about Alice and Shun, don't you think it'll be weird if both of us are gone on the same day?" She asked me…okay she had a point there…

"That's true, but I don't just want it to be short interactions with you like this…once before exams…let's try it…I'll try to make sure we're as alone as possible is that alright? Dinner then a movie. How about it?" I asked her, it was simple, the movies were really dark, and Mari already told me she liked sitting in the back. I was pretty sure I could reserve a private booth too, under my father's name of course.

She thought for a minute, and she seemed to be happy with that. She also didn't seem to enjoy just being with me like this, it was unnatural…

She nodded.

"I'd like that." She admitted. "How about Saturday night?"

"I like that even more…" I told her and kissed her. "Just meet me in the parking lot at 8, I promise…" I said before kissing her and running off with a wave.

A date with Mari.

Just us alone…could I have possibly been in heaven?

**I can't wait to write about they're first date! But I'll be backing down with the updates for a little, I need to catch up with Unseen, my other story! Please review though! We value your opinion!**

**-Death Loves Chocolate**


	13. Alice & Shun Spy & The Date: Part One

What's up people who have taken time from they're lives to read this story! I decided to update only because…I have nothing better to do. Seriously there are only 7 more days till school, and I can't think of ANYTHING to do! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? Other then sleep, I do too much of that already… sigh…Anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't' own Bakugan, but really I'm only taking a few characters.

-XxXxXxX- Alice's POV

"Alice what are you doing on Saturday night?" Mari asked me suddenly.

"Saturday night? I have a date with Shun at around 9; I should be back at around midnight. Is something wrong?" I asked her. She seemed to be acting weird, and not normal Mari weird, like straight on nervous. That was weird…

"N-No, it's just that I have to go out on an errand on Saturday night…I didn't want to worry you if I can back late…" She stuttered, also weird. Mari never stutters…

Saturday night…something was going on…maybe I should ask Shun about it, maybe he knew…

-XxXxXxX-

"Mari's acting weird?" Shun asked me. It was after class, in the library. He was helping me study for exams. I nodded, I wanted to know.

"She was asking me about what I was doing on Saturday, then she started stuttering…" I sighed and tapped my pencil on the desk.

"Mari? Stuttering?" He scoffed. "That sounds unlikely."

"Do you know anything about it?" I asked him. "I know that seems unlikely too, but it's not like I've gotten anything better…"

"Ace's been acting weird too. It's like he's in a trance almost, he's always reading, he's not talking a lot, and whenever I talk to him he's always like 'Huh? Shun? Oh you said something? S-sorry, I guess I wasn't listening…' or something like that." He said. "What do you think?"

"Something's going on…something they aren't telling us…" I noted. "I wanna find out what…"

"So Alice wants to go snooping?" He asked me with a light laugh.

"If you mean we get to look around and bother them then yes, that's what I mean." I told him. "Too bad it's on Saturday night though…I wanted to be with you."

"But it is fun to bother those two." He said.

I nodded.

-XxXxXxX- Mari's POV

"Alice, I'm leaving, I'll be back around midnight too." I told Alice as I grabbed my bag.

"Why are you all dressed up Mari?" Alice asked me. Looking at my black fold skirt, and my gray, black and white tank top, I'd managed to ink on a few skulls onto it before the date, but Alice noticed now much effort I'd put into outfit, I'd been working on it for a few days actually.

"W-well…you see…" I stuttered. I never thought Alice would notice it, but…why was she being such a pest at a time like this? "I-I…I'm going to meet Ace's dad again…so I thought I might as well look nice…"

"Oh, I see, I never expected you be one for something like that…have fun!" She told me and waved.

I nodded, glad that she believed my lie. I never expected Alice to believe it, but I was glad she did. I sighed and closed the door. I glanced at the time on my phone. 8:56. I had 4 minutes to get to the parking lot. Easy, it was far away, but I was a pretty good runner, the only one who can actually beat me right now are the kids on the athletic scholarship actually. I smiled to myself. A whole night with Ace. How could anyone not smile?

I ran to the parking lot, the black bow in my hair was about to fall out, but luckily I fixed it before Ace could get there. I also had a red bow around my neck, but the bow was to the side. I'd never taken so much time and so much and so much effort into an outfit, but I wanted Ace to like it.

The tank top had the sleeves ripped off actually…the fold skirt had a pair of crossing belts; they were red and splattered with black ink. I still have my ponytail, but instead of just blond I'd put in some red black and silver ribbons in. My bag was small and only help my wallet and my phone, I hope Ace wouldn't spend to much money on stuff, I mean I know he's rich and all, but it would make me feel bad.

"Mari…sorry, were you waiting for a long time?" I turned my head and looked at Ace to the side. Unlike me he was dressed a bit more casually…a pair of jeans, patched to make them look old, a t-shirt under a jacket. He smiled at me.

"No…I just got here." I said.

"Come on. My car is parked over there." He told me and pointed to a black sports car, which I did not know the name of. I never really paid attention to cars. It was really nice thought and I liked the style. Just like the gentleman he is Ace opened the door for me. The interior was really cool too; it was gray and red. Ace seemed totally relaxed as he got in.

"Where are we going first?" I asked him. He'd planned it all, but he promised that I'd like it…so I was curious.

"A restaurant, I made reservations…since you didn't want anyone to find out. In case." He told me.

I blushed, and let my hair cover my eyes, but a small smile managed to creep onto my face. Making Ace laugh.

-XxXxXxX- Alice's POV

"Shun!" I called him over, after Mari left I went after her. I didn't believe what she said one bit! She was lying to me…and I didn't like it one bit. She was in the parking lot, which was perfect since I decided to meet Shun there. I saw Mari waiting; she seemed to be waiting for someone…

I saw her looking down at her outfit and re-tying her bow…why did Mari care so much about how she looked? It was just so weird to see her like this.

"Hey look! It's Ace…" Shun said and pointed to Ace who walked over towards Mari. She seemed to be waiting for him and actually smiled at Ace. With a light conversation Mari started to walk with Ace.

"Wha? Where's Mari going with Ace?" I noted. "She said she was going to meet Ace's dad…but…"

"Let's follow them, spotting Ace's sports car shouldn't be THAT hard." Shun said.

-XxXxXxX- Mari's POV 

I was shocked when we pulled into Chez Maria; it was one of the more…er fancy restaurants in town…I couldn't believe how Ace could get reservations to such a place and on such short notice…

As he led me in, they looked at me like Ace and I like we were pests almost.

"Excuse me, we're all booked today." He told Ace.

"But I have a reservation for 2…under Ace, Ace Kaname." He said. As soon as the name 'Kaname' rang in his ears he snapped and looked at Ace with intense respect.

"Ah…ah…I-I'm so sorry. Kaname…a private booth was it? Right this way!" he said, I giggled and Ace smiled pulling me closer to him.

"He looked like such a moron, just because we look like kids." Ace scoffed as soon as we got into the booth. It was funny.

"Your name has big influence on people, it's actually scary." I giggled. "Is that how you got the reservations at such a time?"

"It's easy actually, I just asked my dad for them and amazingly the next day he got them for me." Ace told me. "It's actually really helpful. We have a lot of influence on this restaurant. I've been coming here for as long as I've known."

"It must be really nice," I told him.

"Your menus." A waiter came in pushing away the curtain and handed us each a menu, which looked more like a fancy book…everything looked really good. But it was really expensive. If it was me pretty much the only thing I could buy would be…a cup of coffee…

"Order anything you want Mari." He told me. "I took my dad's gold card." He laughed and waved a golden credit card in front of me. I couldn't help but giggle. It was fun; I could be who I wanted to be around Ace.

"I guess I'll have…the ravioli, and strawberry bubble tea." I said,

"And you Kaname-sama?" The waiter asked.

"Um…I guess the same, expect instead of strawberry, I'll have coffee flavored bubble tea." He said.

-XxXxXxX- Alice's POV

"Chez Maria? Isn't that the super fancy restaurant, where you have to make your reservation like a year in advance?" Shun said as we pulled in where Ace was.

"Ace…I bet he got his reservation from his dad. The Kaname family controls a lot of things in this city." I noted. "But how are we supposed to spy, if we can get in?"

"Easy. I have an idea." Shun said.

"Excuse me, but do you have a reservation?" A guy came up to us.

"Ah. We're just waiting for someone. They have the reservation, we'll just wait here." Shun said.

"Very well." He said and left us there. I saw Ace tell off some guy, and to my very awe…I looked and tapped Shun's shoulder.

"Shun…l-look!" I gasped.

Ace told Mari something and she giggled at that, Shun's eyes widened as Ace slipped his arm around Mari's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Are they…on a date?" Shun muttered.

"It's possible, Mari looks happier then I've ever seen her. Not only that but she looks like she's really comfortable." I said.

The waiter led them to a private booth. But luckily we could see they're figures as the curtain was thin…Mari smiled and laughed a lot, she and Ace seemed to be having a lot of fun.

I managed to hear they're conversation.

"Shun seriously thought you were high?" Mari giggled.

"He actually hired a shrink to come see me. I admit. I was having a sugar rush on candy, but that's no reason to call a freaking doctor…" Ace laughed.

"Hey…he started to say that Dan was right…I was worried." Shun muttered.

The dinner went on and on, with constant talking. It was almost like small talk, they were really buddy-buddy, it wasn't a date really…the more I looked at it the more it seemed like just a night out with a friend, who just happened to be a guy.

But then something weird happened.

"It's a lot of fun being with you Mari." Ace said. "It's so much better then at school."

"Hiding it from Shun and Alice is harder then I thought. But it's nice to be able to get out of the loop for once." Mari nodded. "A date was the perfect idea to get away from it all."

"So it is a date!" I gasped under my breath.

"No way, when did those two get together?" Shun muttered.

"The movie starts at 10. So shall we go now?" Ace asked

-XxXxXxX- Mari's POV

I didn't expect to have THIS much fun, I really enjoyed being with Ace, but I had a strange feeling up my spine,

Like something, or someone was following us…

I muttered to myself, but managed to convince myself to enjoy the rest of the night with Ace. Since exams were starting there would be no way to go on another date…and exams lasted for over 2 weeks…

The date, part one. Alice and Shun show a sneaky side. I can't wait to write the next chapter, I'll update a little sooner, but I have to go now. I'll see you guys in a few days! P.S: If I don't update soon, then I'm probably on a little mini vacation with my family, so don't worry. 3

-Death Loves Chocolate.


	14. Alice & Shun: Busted & The Date: Part 2

**I'VE HAD A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK…not. Actually chapters was having they're buy 3 get the 4****th**** free sale and I just had to, repeat, just had to get some more books. I FINALLY GOT 'I AM NUMBER 4' but only in paperback since my dad is a cheap asshole. I got the viz-big edition of Rurouni Kenshin (Kenshin is cuuuuttttte), Red Riding Hood not the children's book for you information, and Night World No.2, which is really amazing. Since I got these books you can't get me off my loft bed without poking me with something, or grabbing the book. -. - But I finished Rurouni Kenshin so I figured I might update. Or my mom will kill me…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN.**

-XxXxXxX- Mari's POV

I glanced at my phone. It was already almost 10…wow, I guess time flies when your having fun. Ace glanced down at my phone in curiosity and turned pale.

"Crap…the movie's at 10…" he sighed.

"I guess we lost track of time." I sighed with him.

"But I don't really mind anything, as long as I'm with you." He said, I felt his leg gently brush up against mine under the table and a faint pink blush appeared on my face, I didn't want Ace to see it, but with the small smile on his face I guess he did…

"Idiot." I muttered. "What are we watching? If it's some random crap assed action movie I swear to god you'll never have kids."

"Um…A. it's not an action movie. B. Mari you're scaring me." He told me.

"I guess I'm a little tense…tell me if 'm crazy but it feels like someone's watching us…" I sighed

"I guess I'm feeling that too…it's a little unsettling…" He noted….

-XxXxXxX- Alice's POV

"I guess I'm feeling that too…it's a little unsettling…" Ace noted after Mari.

"CRAP…WHAT DO WE DO?" I asked Shun silently.

"I have no idea." He said honestly. "Why are you asking me anyway?"

"Because: Shun-chan is ninja!" I giggled silently.

"S-seriously? A-Alice…please don't' say that again…" Shun said.

"Well what do we do? If Mari finds out it's us two things will happen. First of all she'll make sure that your body is so oddly disproportionate that no one will recognize you, second of all she'll take my head and shove it into a huge vice…" I said thinking of the worst possible thing Mari could do.

"Yeah. I'm scared too, but then again I'm also curious and very noticeably pissed at Ace." Shun told me and I noticed Ace's cockney look as if nothing had happened, he and Mari just left. Seriously…now Mari was making me mad.

"We should go after them. It's a movie theater…so we just have to sit a few rows behind them right?" I said. Shun nodded in agreement. At least the second part will be easy to monitor what they were doing.

-XxXxXxX- Alice's POV Still

"HE RENTED A PRIVATE THEATER!" I almost screamed as I looked at the sign on the door. Ya know what? SCREW WHAT I SAID EARLIER, THIS IS GOING TO BE AS HARD AS HELL. I almost fell to my knees.

"A-Ace…this may have been going a bit too far." Shun noted even he was trembling at the sheer size of the building in front of us. "What do we do now?"

"…I have no idea." I admitted.

-XxXxXxX- Ace's POV

"You. Rented. A. Private. Theater." Mari as we walked through the large area that was normally the ticket booth.

"Yes, yes I did." I told her.

"…Why?" She asked me.

"The thing is the movie we're going to isn't out in theaters yet…my dad got it so that he could have people review over it and stuff, and since they were done I asked if I could borrow it." I told her.

"You still haven't told me what we're seeing." She sighed. I clenched her hand gently and smiled. I stopped her in front of a 'Coming Soon' poster.

"This is what we're seeing." I told her.

"How. Did. You. Know. I. Wanted. To. See. This?" She asked me. The poster for the new movie that was coming out soon. 'Red Riding Hood'

"Lucky guess?" I shrugged. Truth be told: I overheard her talking to Alice about the movie. She clenched my hand tighter and awed at the poster. "Why stare at a poster when you could be watching it right now?" I asked her and slid myself behind her as I wrapped my arms around her waist I felt her face become warmer and I saw the light pink flush on her face that I loved.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go." She giggled lightly and started to pull me towards the theater.

As soon as we got to the door a tall man in a suit looked at me and opened up the door for us, the theater turned dark as soon as we sat down. Squat in the middle of the theater, the perfect place. I heard a strange noise from outside and turned around to take a look.

"Is something wrong?" Mari asked me.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard something." I told her. She shrugged and turned her attention back to the movie. Mari seemed so relaxed despite how creepy the movie was. It wasn't scary, but it was creepy I admit that much. But it turned out to be a good thing after all. She rested her head on my shoulder and I managed to slide my hand into her's again. Why was Mari so cute when she blushed…now I know what Shun feels like…

I smiled at her and she turned away from me pretending to watch the movie.

-XxXxXxX- Shun's POV

Getting thrown by a large man is not how you want to exit a movie theater…trust me.

"What do we do? Ace is in there with my best friend doing who knows what!" Alice was freaking out. Badly…As much as I love Alice and as cute and sweet as she was for worrying about Mari, she was overreacting. It was Ace, he wouldn't imagine of doing anything to hurt Mari.

"Alice. Do you honestly think that Ace would do anything that goes against what Mari wants?" I asked her with a smile.

"YES!" She screamed.

"…Well he won't. He really likes her, and he just wants her to be happy, he was probably just following Mari's wishes when they kept this a secret from us." I told her looking at the theater. "And if he's this insistent of keeping it a secret…I think we should keep it a secret too…"

She looked to be in deep thought for a moment. Then looked down but nodded.

"Its just Mari is m-"

"Best friend? She was probably worrying about you too when we went on our first date, what with you leaving without a word." I laughed.

She blushed.

"She yelled at me after…" She giggled lightly. "Let's go home then."

I smiled at her and hopped into my car.

-XxXxXxX- Mari's POV

The movie was amazing! I wish I could say that right now, but to be honest I couldn't' pay attention to the movie with Ace beside me, couldn't stop myself from glancing up to see where his attention was ever 10 minutes or so. It always seemed to be on me. I felt bad for him even if it was his idea to keep our relationship a secret, he was probably hurting more inside then I could…he liked me longer then I like him…I felt so bad for him…

"That was the creepiest movie ever created." He said as we walked out of the theater.

"I liked it." I said.

"Mr. Kaname." The bulky security guards stopped me and Ace as we exited the theater. "You should know there was a pair of teenagers here."

"Teenagers?" I asked, suddenly my suspicions grew.

"A boy and a girl. The boy was tall, lean, black hair, brown eyes. The girl was small, petite almost, long wavy orange hair, dark brown eyes. You should be careful." He told us.

I looked at Ace with the same angered face.

"Alice and Shun." We said at the same time.

-XxXxXxX- Ace's POV

I was furious.

I was enraged.

I was pissed.

I was…I can't think of anything else other then mad…

What the hell was Shun doing? So I leave for one night, doesn't he have enough decency to STAY OUT of my personal life at least? I looked at Mari as I drove, I could tell that angry look on her face meant 'Shun, you dead bastard!' She was looking out the window like she was ready to punch a hole through the window.

"What the hell are they thinking?" She growled. "I can't be 'alone' for ONE DAMN NIGHT?"

"I'm having the exact same thoughts." I said nodding lightly.

"When I get back…" We both started. "Those two better have gotten they're wills ready!"

But the time we got back it was slightly past midnight. I parked the car quickly and slammed the door closed; of course I didn't storm into my dorm before escorting Mari to her own. Where she rammed through the door and I could tell that I should leave.

So I did the same thing, finding Shun sitting on his bed. Reading a magazine. Like nothing happened. I shot a glare at him.

"Hey Ace." He said.

Without another word I ripped the magazine from his hands and pushed him off the bed.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL?"

"For spying on me and Mari today!" I told him.

He looked at me, confused.

"Wha?" he asked.

"Don't 'wha?' me! The security guard told me. There were two teenagers wanting to get into the theater, a boy who was tall, lean, black hair, brown eyes….

-XxXxXxX- Mari's POV

"…And a girl, small petite almost, long wavy orange hair, dark brown eyes! Now who does that look like I wonder?" I said looking at Alice who was cowering by her bed.

"H-Honestly Mari? Why would I follow you?" She stuttered.

"Don't play stupid with me Alice. I swear, if you have any decency as my FRIEND, then you would stay out of my personal life? What does it even matter to you?" I told her…

"WELL CAN I HELP THAT I WAS WORRIED?" She yelled back, I flinched. "You just seemed to disappear with Ace…I thought that MY FRIEND would have the decency to tell me about her relationship."

"It's not my fault I put what Ace wants me to do first!" I told her.

"…Wait! I'm confused! I don't get it…why would Ace want to keep THIS a secret?" Alice asked me.

"H-He doesn't want me to get hurt…" I said, blushing.

"Hurt?"

"A-At his party…when Kristin got up in my face…he doesn't want something like that to happen again…he was just being protective." I protested. "He's just doing something that…

-XxXxXxX- Ace's POV

"…I wanted." I admitted to Shun slamming onto my bed. It'd been tiring.

"I've never ever heard anything…so stupidly sweet." He told me. "You couldn't even tell your roommate whom is also your best friend? Dude…fail."

"You would probably somehow blab to Dan." I noted.

"I guess your right." Shun laughed. "But now I know."

"SO KEEP YOUR F-ING MOUTH SHUT." I told him.

"Fine, fine." He said. "But I'm holding this against you!" He told me waving a can of coke in my face, I laughed and grabbed it.

-XxXxXxX- Mari's POV

"Promise me you won't do anything like that again?" I asked her.

"I'll stay out of your personal life." Alice laughed, and handed me a cup of hot tea.

"Thank you." I smiled.

And so Mari and Ace's date comes to a conclusion! I really have nothing to say to you guys now except to review so….REVIEW! I'll see ya in chapter 15!

**-Death Loves Chocolate**


	15. Filler: Mari Loves Sheep?

Kyah…I haven't updated in sooooo long, gomen-nasai…I've been so busy with crappy homework…cause you see I'm going for the T.O.P.S program…and I'm Asian…do you see the link? I posted this because I knew you would be freaked. I'm sooooo sooooo sooooo sorry…(this is just a filler chappie)

XxXxXxX- Mari's POV

Sheep…I was sleeping on fluffy sheep…ignoring the screams of Alice…ignoring the annoying shaking…because I was sleeping on sheep…not actually, but it was comfy…very comfy…I might've drooled on my pillow…

"MARI! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED! SHUN, ACE, AND DAN ARE WAITING! HURRY!" Alice rarely yelled, but I really didn't care.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! Can't you see I trying to enjoy a Saturday?" I screamed at her.

"But you promised that you would come shopping with me today…" She sobbed.

"…The mall opens at 6 in the morning?" I screamed.

"…No…but I wanted to get there early…" She admitted. "I even got Ace, Shun, and Dan out of bed…"

"You dragged Dan into this too? He can replace me! I don't care!" I screamed and plunged back into the covers.

"B-B-But MARI!" she whined.

"Mari…it's no use changing Alice's mind, it's so much easier to just go with what she says." Ace's voice called. I peered out of the covers. Ace ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"…I thought that you were supposed to be on my side…" I said.

"I'm jealous Ace, your girlfriend doesn't drag you shopping." Shun said.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL IN MY ROOM? DO YOU REALIZE I'M STILL IN MY PAJAMAS?" I screamed at the two boys. "GET OUT!"

"AH!" They screamed as I slammed the door.

"Mari…your wearing sweatpants and a tank top…not just underwear." Alice said.

"I needed and excuse to hurt someone. I'm in a bad mood." I growled at her and stormed into the bathroom.

"So your coming with me?" She said, her eyes glistening.

"ONCE. AND ONLY ONCE."

"Thank you!" She squealed. "!"

"And only if you shut up." I snarled.

"Y-Yes." She said.

-XxXxXxX- Time Skip –

"…" I was ready to fall asleep on Ace's shoulder as on the way to the mall…I had gotten like 3 hours of sleep…I was to busy watching anime…**(A/N:****I****love****anime,****I****especially****love****Durarara!****Izaya****Orihara****is****sooooo****cute)**

"Hm…so tired…I want my sheep back!" I growled.

"Sheep?" Ace asked me.

"I was dreaming about sleeping on sheep. Now shut up before I do it myself." I growled at him.

"Come on, just relax a little Mari." He laughed, sliding his hand in mine. I blushed under my bangs.

"Mari's really irritable in the morning!" Dan suddenly perked up.

"YA THINK?" We all screamed.

"Your all loud and stupid." I growled. "Except for Ace."

"Aw…Mari has a soft spot." Alice crooned.

"I don't think it would be wise to be taunting Mari right now Alice." Shun said.

"And Shun." I added.

"…" The rest of the ride was quiet and I managed to get a little rest. Using Ace as a pillow. He was soft too, amazingly warm…

MORE SHEEP!

…

…

…

You know what forget I ever said that.

"Mari! Come on! I need to add some color to your outfits!" Alice called happily and dragged me to store after store…I had never been one to enjoy shopping, so I fit right in with the guys.

"Does anyone else find this tedious and a waste of time?" I asked at what felt like the 1000th shop.

Ace's hand rose.

Dan's hand rose.

Shun's hand lingered.

Alice glared.

"You all suck." She glared.

"I'm taking Mari to the food court for breakfast." Ace sighed and took my hand.

"Bu-"

"Shh…let's get out of here." He whispered into my ear. I loved my boyfriend, did I ever mention that? He knew exactly what I wanted.

"ACE! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Alice screamed.

"Whoa she swore…shock!" I giggled under my breath as Ace pulled me out of the store. "Thanks for getting me out of that place." I told him.

"My pleasure. Besides I get you all to myself now." He chuckled.

"I knew there was a twist." I sighed. "Not that I don't enjoy spending time with you…" I blushed.

"Come on. Let's go find some place you actually LIKE." He said.

"Yeah." I smiled.

I saw Ace turn away. This time he was the one who was blushing.

Regular days, everything was back to normal now…it made me happy. En emotion I wasn't very familiar with, but I knew that I felt that way every time I was with Ace.

It's a filler so it's not much, but I've been buried in homework! I'll try to work on a new chapter, but I have serious writers block, I'm so sorry!

**Please review~!**

**-Death Loves Chocolate**


End file.
